<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trip of a Lifetime by ProteinBlob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522483">Trip of a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob'>ProteinBlob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven and Pearl's Roadtrip [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Roadtrip, Confession, Connie is a touch jealous, Dream Sex, F/M, Mommy Kink, Pearl takes charge, Pearlven, Return to Beach City, SU Future spoilers, Sex in the Dondai, Steven Stressed, Steven loves Pearl, Surprise reveal, Vaginal Sex, after future, commission, telling everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven brings Pearl along with him on his roadtrip across the country. He claims it's because she was the only one who asked, but it can only take so much for him to accept what he feels for the gem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steven and Pearl's Roadtrip [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Dreams Can Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven had his eyes on the road, nothing but vacant highway for miles ahead, it seemed, save for the occasional car that would pass. Initially, he had planned for this to be a one-man trip; however, he had another passenger with him.</p><p><br/>
 He glanced at the passenger seat, watching as the tall, lithe, pale gem stared out the window. He wasn’t sure why Pearl was the one to offer to come with him, perhaps some maternal instincts, worried for Steven’s wellbeing and such. Regardless, Steven welcomed her along for the ride, much to Amethyst and Peridot’s annoyance and confusion. </p><p><br/>
 It had been 4 days since they left Beach City, the two of them almost halfway across the country. Already, they had experienced things they would never see in Delmarva. They visited to a zoo, though Pearl tend to question the idea of keeping animals in captivity for human enjoyment. They got to make ice cream at a roadside attraction, which Steven felt was a fun little distraction, even though Pearl wasn’t that fan of eating. They even got to see a giant ball of twine, not the highlight of their trip in Steven’s book, but Pearl seemed amazed at the notion of making such a huge thing.</p><p><br/>
 Now they were on the road once more, giving them time to think about what it is they wanted to do next.</p><p><br/>
 Steven turned his attention back on the road, not wanting to risk Pearl catching him staring at her. </p><p><br/>
She knew, though, she could see him staring at her through the faint reflection on the window. He had been quiet for most of the trip, save for times where he was asked to say something. Pearl was worried that it was because of her, did she ruin this trip for him? Did he feel like he had to bring her along because she asked?</p><p><br/>
Quite the opposite, actually; for a while Steven had been harboring some strange, new feelings for Pearl. This alarmed him, of course, given the current nature of their relationship, and yet he knew exactly what he had been feeling for the Gem.</p><p><br/>
He loved her, beyond what anyone should feel for their guardian. He wanted her to know it too, but how on Earth could he tell her something like that?</p><p><br/>
Pearl turned to Steven, watching him focus on the road ahead. He really had grown up into a fine young man. She couldn’t be more proud of him. She just hoped that her coming along didn’t put pressure on him. She should say something.</p><p><br/>
“…Steven?” She spoke up, seeing the young man’s head shoot up slightly at the sound of his name.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah?” He said, glancing at Pearl from the side. He braced himself for whatever it was she wanted to talk about.</p><p><br/>
“You know you didn’t have to say yes to me coming, right?” She couldn’t help it; it had been egging at the back of her mind for the whole trip. Even if she was ecstatic that he let her come, she wanted to make sure.</p><p><br/>
Steven let out a sigh, his body tensing up. Of course, she wanted to head back to Beach City. Why else would she bring this up? </p><p><br/>
“Pearl, I wanted you to come along. If you really want to head back to Beach City, you can.” He assured, trying to mask his disappointment.</p><p> <br/>
“No! No! I don’t mean it like that, Steven! I wanted to come too!” She said, hands in front of her face. “I’m just surprised that you would choose me and not Amethyst, or even Connie. I’m sure she would want to come along with you on this trip, yes?” </p><p><br/>
Steven exhaled through his nose, “Maybe.” He shrugged, glancing at a possum he saw walking on the side of the road. “But she didn’t ask, you did. And I said yes.”</p><p> <br/>
Pearl folded her hands, looking back on the road, still feeling a bit uncertain. “I know that, I’m just surprised is all.” She set her hands down on her legs, glancing at Steven’s face as he drove.</p><p><br/>
Steven could feel her stares, making his skin shiver slightly as she did. He definitely didn’t want her to feel like an inconvenience to him or anything. But he can’t just tell her why he really wanted her to come.</p><p><br/>
“I know I’m not really as fun or spontaneous as Amethyst, or like Connie, but I am happy that you let me come along.” Pearl spoke, a slight grin on her face as she turned to Steven. “I’m happy of the person you became, Steven, and I’ll do my best to have fun with you on this trip.” </p><p><br/>
Dammit, why did she have to be so sweet? It just made Steven feel even more guilty for these emotions brewing inside him.</p><p><br/>
Sure, he knew about kids having crushes on their moms when they were little, and guys liking women that reminded them of their mother, but he knew this was way different than that. He had harbored these feelings for the longest time, and he knew that he shouldn’t be having them for Pearl of all people, but it was hard for him to just let them go. This woman that did everything for him, make sure he was safe, was sweet and loving, as well as stern when the time came for it. It took him a long time to realize why his heart skipped a beat when he saw Pearl, or why when he told her that he loves her, he meant it a little more than when he told it to Amethyst or Garnet.</p><p><br/>
“Steven?” Pearl spoke up, snapping Steven out of his thoughts. “Are you okay? I can take over driving if you need to rest.” She assured, watching as Steven rubbed his eyes.</p><p><br/>
“It’s fine. It’s getting late anyway; we should pull over and call it a day.” He said, starting to take the next exit as he drove off the highway. As he did, he kept glancing at Pearl, who was staring out the window at all the passing signs. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.</p><p> <br/>
They didn’t need anything fancy, in fact Steven preferred camping out in the van, and Pearl didn’t need to sleep anyway, so it was mostly a win-win.</p><p><br/>
He decided to pull into a rest stop, parking in one of the empty spots as he began to turn the car off. Steven gave a yawn as he began to crawl to the back of the Dondai, laying on the mattress that he fit back there. </p><p><br/>
Pearl watched as he began to remove his jacket, then his shirt, her face flushed slightly at the sight. She forgot that he recently started sleeping with less clothes on.</p><p><br/>
“Goodnight, Steven.” Pearl greeted, peeking from the front seat as she watched the other start to lay down.</p><p><br/>
“Night, Pearl. See ya tomorrow.” Steven replied, letting out a yawn as he pulled a blanket over himself, closing his eyes as he began to doze off. He could hear Pearl opening and closing the door, no doubt stepping outside for whatever reason. He made it very clear to her that he didn’t want her watching him sleep, no matter her insistence that it was ‘harmless’.</p><p><br/>
It wasn’t long before Steven fell asleep, eyes shut and his mind drifting to the darkest corners of his subconscious.</p>
<hr/><p>She looked beautiful in that dress, and Steven couldn’t stop staring at her, making the pale, slender gem blush. She kept insisting to him that she didn’t look that good, only for Steven to refute her every time.</p><p> <br/>
It was just after their wedding day, and Steven was ecstatic for the honeymoon. Everyone was happy for them and wishing them the best on their new adventure as a couple. Steven was driving the two of them to their private cabin they rented out for the occasion, a smile on his face as he began to pull in and park beside it. Here he was with the gem and woman of his dreams in holy matrimony, all alone with no one else to bother them.</p><p><br/>
He took her hand and turned to face her as he just finished parking, “I’m so happy, Pearl. You make me so happy.” He grinned up at her, making the other giggle with a blush.</p><p><br/>
“Steven, you always say that.” Pearl remarked, feeling her small, slender hand wrapped up in his larger one, making her metaphorical heart skip a beat.</p><p><br/>
“And I always mean it~” He added, leaning over to peck Pearl on the lips. “I love you, Pearl.”</p><p><br/>
“I love you too, Steven.” She reciprocated, feeling him let go when he stepped out of the car and toward her side.</p><p>Unprompted, Steven lifted the gem in his arms, making her gasp and giggle as she was being carried off by him inside the cabin. </p><p><br/>
“Steven! Come on now!” She called out between giggles as she could feel the young man kissing her neck and face.</p><p><br/>
“But you look so cute when you laugh.” He defended, pushing the door open with his foot and stepping inside with her. 2 weeks with her in this far away place; it was a dream come true.</p><p><br/>
“Steven…” Pearl spoke up, catching the other’s attention. Her lips connected with his as she leaned up to kiss him deeply, all the while her arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p><br/>
His eyes widened in surprise as he kissed her back, closing the front door behind them with a kick as he stepped further inside the cabin.</p><p><br/>
 The white gem then pulled her mouth away, looking into the other’s eyes with a knowing, seductive grin. </p><p><br/>
 “Steven, I want you~” She licked her lips, getting the young man flustered and aroused at those 3 words.</p><p><br/>
 “I…I want you too, Pearl.” He responded with a grin, looking up to find the bedroom ASAP. Thankfully it didn’t take too long, as the next door he opened did indeed have a giant bed for the two of them in it.</p><p> <br/>
 Doing his best to hide his excitement, Steven made his way over and sat Pearl down on top of the bed, looking into her eyes as he did. His hands remained on her legs, a smile on his face as he took a moment to stare into the other’s light blue eyes.</p><p><br/>
 “…I love you, Pearl.”</p><p><br/>
 “I love you too, Steven.” She returned, her own hands moving to the collar of his tuxedo, undoing the buttons on it. She did it at a quick pace, knowing that Steven was no doubt anxious to get started.</p><p><br/>
 He could feel himself feeling more free from his monkey suit as the other undid it. Unfortunately, patience wasn’t one of his strong suits, as Steven gripped the collar of Pearl’s dress, pulling apart to make the outfit rip right down the middle.</p><p><br/>
 The gem exclaimed in surprise as her naked body was becoming more exposed to the air, making her face flushed a bright neon blue.</p><p><br/>
 “Steven! This dress cost so much!” She cried out in a whine.</p><p><br/>
 “Yeah, but dad was the one who paid for it. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind~” He assured with a grin, Pearl giving a sigh as she felt the rest of her dressed yanked off her.</p><p><br/>
 The gem now laid completely naked in front of him on the bed, laying back and eyeing Steven with a grin, getting comfortable as she watched Steven. </p><p><br/>
 Steven froze up at the sight of her, his face flushed pink as he couldn’t help but stare. Her teal nipples were erect as the cool air of the room tickled them, as if beckoning Steven’s touch. His gaze then shifted downward at her slender, toned stomach, then at her eager, naked sex, which shared the same color as her nipples. He couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sigh, an obvious tent growing in his pants as he couldn’t decide which section of her deserved the most attention. </p><p><br/>
 “I take it you’re enjoying yourself?~” Pearl asked teasingly, glancing at his crotch as she laid back on the bed, turning back up at his face.</p><p><br/>
 “More than you could believe~” Steven answered, deciding to take over where Pearl left off and removed his shirt, tossing it to the side to expose his large, muscular chest, noting how the sight of it made Pearl’s eyes widen in excitement. He did the same to his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear so his naked, erect cock was exposed, along with the rest of his body.</p><p><br/>
 Pearl gasped softly as her eyes focused on it, then trailed up to get a good look at the rest of him. </p><p><br/>
 “Steven…you look so amazing~” She remarked, her hands resting on his shoulders and trailing down to his chest and stomach. She could hear him try and muffles his moans as her hands caressed him up and down. She looked into his eyes, how focused and hungry they were as they looked back into Pearl’s.</p><p><br/>
 She then leaned up to press her lips to his, kissing him deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck once more, hands resting on the top of his back. She could feel him start to lower her down on the bed, his chest pressed against hers as their kisses turned from chaste and brief to intimate and lengthy. Their tongues twisted and mingled with each other as Steven pressed them both to the bed, his excitement rubbing against Pearl’s leg. </p><p><br/>
 Her hands ran down Steven’s back, feeling it as she reached down to give his buttocks a playful grope, hearing the other gasp through his nose as she did, making her smile. </p><p><br/>
 “Cheeky, aren’t you?” He asked, pulling away from her mouth.</p><p><br/>
 “I can’t help it if you have a wonderful body~” Pearl grinned with a chuckle. She looked down to see his throbbing, dripping cock, right beside her pussy.</p><p><br/>
 “Are you going to take charge and give it to me?~” She teased, ready for him.</p><p><br/>
 “…Not yet. I got something better in mind~” Steven answered, starting to crawl down Pearl’s body, his face soon becoming level to her cunt, which he could see was dripping with arousal.</p><p><br/>
 Pearl watched as his hungry gaze was now fixed on her own pussy, staining her cheeks aqua as she watched him stare.</p><p><br/>
 “You don’t have to, you know.” </p><p><br/>
 Steven turned his attention back on her face. “We’re out in the middle of the woods, just the two of us, and we have 2 weeks to ourselves. We can take as long as we need~” He said confidently, his warm breath exhaled on her wet sex, making the other shiver in arousal.</p><p><br/>
 “W-Well, if you insist, I certainly have no problem with it~” Pearl relaxed on the bed, watching Steven lay in front of her, his face near her crotch, focused on it, as if he was trying to calculate his next move.</p><p><br/>
 It didn’t take long, as he brought his tongue up to the bottom of her entrance, slowly running up to her clit, all the while relishing in the moans of his lovely partner. He glanced up at her, watching as her lips moved with each pant she let out.</p><p><br/>
 He picked up the pace of his licks, lapping up her cunt over and over as his hands gripped her slender thighs, keeping her in place as he tasted her arousal. As he kept lapping at her, he could hear her moans pick up in volume and pitch. He savored the flavor of her wet cunt, humming softly as he did, his cock throbbing and dripping on the sheets as he relished in her warm deliciousness.</p><p><br/>
 “Haaah! Steveeeen!~” She moaned out, gripping the sheets below her as she arched against his mouth, doing her best to resist the urge to shove his face against him. Her head shot back as moan after moan shot out of her, no sense in keeping herself quiet if they were all alone.</p><p><br/>
 He could tell she was close, prompting him to lap faster and faster against her, now bringing his thumb up to her clit to rub it out as his tongue pushed inside her. He moaned hotly against her, his tongue circling as his thumb kept playing with her clit. Her cries and shouts of pleasure were enough to keep him motivated and energized as he kept going as fast as he can.</p><p><br/>
 “Steven! Steven, please! Steven!! Steveeeeeeen!!~” Her final cries of pleasure shot out of her as she came, soaking the young man’s face with her slick as she gripped the sheets tightly, riding out her orgasm. It felt like she was on top of the world, feeling only joy and happiness, until eventually it faded away into nothingness. Her cries of pleasure were soon replaced with gasps and pants of exhaustion from her climax.</p><p>She stared up at the ceiling as she rode out her afterglow, sweat running down her body as she did.</p><p> Steven pulled his mouth away, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the sheets as he finished up, looking up at Pearl. </p><p><br/>
 “Are you okay?” He asked, hands resting on her slender thighs.</p><p><br/>
 “Fa….Fantastic~” She responded, knowing that the young man was smiling up at him, no doubt proud of what he did to the older gem.</p><p><br/>
 “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you had prior experience~” She leaned her body up to look down at him.</p><p><br/>
 “Well, you know me, I do have a magic mouth~” He replied, making her giggle. </p><p><br/>
 “That is true, and now I know what it’s like to be on the other end of it.” </p><p><br/>
 Steven then began climbing up on the bed once more, face to face with Pearl once more. His arms wrapped around her as he pressed his forehead to her gem, his face flushed and his body more than ready. </p><p><br/>
 “You ready for me, my Pearl~?” He asked softly, looking into her teal eyes for an answer.</p><p><br/>
 “Give it to me, my Steven~”</p><p><br/>
 He didn’t need to be told twice as he lined himself up with her sex, grabbing her hips as he pushed himself inside her. It was his turn to cry out as his own moans shot out of his mouth, along with Pearl’s, filling the room with their cries of pleasure. He thrust himself inside her, gritting his teeth as he felt her warm tightness squeeze around him, making him gasp and whimper in pleasure.</p><p><br/>
 Pearl was in the same boat, feeling Steven pound inside her, his member filling her as she could only hold on to him for dear life. Her mouth was agape as moan after quivering moan left her, her legs wrapped around Steven as she wanted him to go deeper and faster.</p><p><br/>
 He happily obliged, pulling back further and slamming inside her more and more, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. His balls smacked against the bottom of her cunt, the sound of it joining their moans as it filled the room.</p><p><br/>
 “Ahhh! Pearl! I love you so much! I love you!!” He cried out, eyes squinted and sweat running down his body as he looked down at her face, which had also contorted in pleasure.<br/>
 “St-Steven! I love you too!~” She replied, a smile on her face as she brought him in for another deep, intimate kiss. Their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths, making Steven thrust even faster, driving him closer to orgasm.</p><p><br/>
 He knew he was about to blow, the intensity of the moment and the feeling of being inside Pearl making him ecstatic. He continued to taste inside Pearl’s mouth, his arms wrapped around her chest as his hands caressed her slender, smooth back. It wasn’t long before he pulled his mouth away, looking into the other’s eyes as he held her tightly. </p><p><br/>
 “Pearl! Pearl, I’m so close!” He cried out, continuing to thrust inside her.</p><p><br/>
 “Do it, Steven! Fill me up!~” She practically begged as her legs wrapped around him tighter, almost begging for him to pump her full.</p><p><br/>
 And pump her full, he did. As one more climactic moan shot out from him, Steven could feel himself pumping Pearl’s pussy full of his seed, making the gem beneath him cry out in pleasure as well. </p><p><br/>
 She could feel him throb and shoot inside her, filling her up as she gripped on to him for dear life. And she would have it no other way.</p><p><br/>
 Her body went limp as her climax left her exhausted once more, gasping pants leaving her mouth as she looked down to see Steven in the same position. She watched him as he laid on top of her, as exhausted as she was.<br/>
 “That was…amazing…” He exhaled, looking up at her, a smile on his face, which was matched by the smile she had on as well.</p><p><br/>
 “It certainly was~” She responded, pecking his lips as she brought her arms around him in a soft hug. She could feel his seed drip out of her and on the sheets, but she was way too caught up in the moment to care.</p><p><br/>
 “You did wonderful, Steven, the best sex I’ve ever had.” She praised, watching how it made his cheeks light up.</p><p><br/>
 “You did amazing too, Pearl. I’m so happy that we got to do this.” He rests a hand on her hip, caressing it softly as he laid down beside her, just basking in her warmth.</p><p><br/>
 “And we still have a few weeks left to ourselves. This is going to be fun~” Steven insisted, pecking Pearl’s cheeks once more, making the gem giggle. </p><p> Unfortunately for him, it was time to wake up.</p>
<hr/><p> Steven forced his eyes open as he finally woke up, sunlight shining in through the windows of the car. Which means he got a clear view of his morning wood, and the stain it left in his underwear and blanket. He groaned to himself softly, but then took a cautious peek out to the front seats. No Pearl. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to rub one out.</p><p><br/>
 Pulling the blanket and his underwear down, he gripped his hard, dripping cock, eyes slammed shut as he stroked himself. The only thing he could think of were the events of his dream from last night. The sight of Pearl naked and willing flashed in his mind as he stroked himself faster and harder. He bit his lip to muffle out his moans, focusing only on his steadily growing climax. He remembered eating Pearl out and penetrating her. He also thought about them living a happy, loving life together, which gave him the biggest high of all.</p><p><br/>
 “Pearl…Pearl~” He moaned lowly, gritting his teeth and slamming his eyes shut as he stroked himself as fast as he could, his climax soon hitting him and making him shoot his load all over the blanket he had just used. </p><p><br/>
 Once he felt the thrill of the moment die down, he looked down at his mess, sighing to himself as he tried cleaning it up with some tissues he kept back there. It was a pain, but at the very least Pearl was unable to notice it. He threw away the tissues in the trash bag he kept back there. </p><p><br/>
 Steven then got dressed up, hopping out of the Dondai once he was done. He stretched his arms up to the sky, giving a low groan as he did. The sun got in his eyes for a moment, prompting him to rub the sleep from them. </p><p><br/>
 He wondered where Pearl was, scanning the area until he saw her sitting on a rock, looking down at the ground. He couldn’t help but feel a bit worried, so he rushed over to her.</p><p><br/>
 “Morning Pearl.” He greeted, taking the liberty to sit beside her, making the other gem jump a bit.</p><p><br/>
 “Oh, morning Steven.” She greeted back, giving him a smile.</p><p><br/>
 “Everything okay?” He asked, glancing down at the spot she appeared to be staring at.</p><p><br/>
 “Oh yes.” She assured, “I was just observing this ant hill, watching them as they gathered food and brought it back to their home.” She said, watching the relieved look on Steven’s face.</p><p><br/>
 “Yeah, that is pretty cool.” He watched the insects for a few more seconds, resting a hand on Pearl’s shoulder as he did.</p><p> <br/>
 “I just wanted to check up on you, let you know that we’re gonna head out in a bit after I get some food, alright?”</p><p><br/>
 Pearl nodded, “Alright, Steven.” She said, not looking away from the ants.</p><p><br/>
 He got up from his spot, making his way away from Pearl and toward the rest stop they were near.</p><p><br/>
 Once he was gone, Pearl’s cheerful façade faded. The ants were only an easy excuse, of course. She pulled her phone from her pocket, staring at the blank screen, turning it on and mindlessly swiping it. <br/>
 She saw it all. Every last detail of what Steven dreamt last night. It would seem that he still has yet to fully control his dream projection powers. It left the poor gem conflicted and slightly disturbed.<br/>
 This had never happened before, Steven projecting his dreams, not since what happened in Beach City.</p><p><br/>
 But why her of all people? Steven was with Connie, wasn’t he? He wouldn’t be fantasizing about someone else if they were together, yes? Then again, humans were strangely complex regarding physical attraction. But to go so far as to have a honeymoon fantasy with her, it made Pearl feel strange. Should she be flattered? Disgusted? Happy? Concerned? She certainly knew about humans having fixations for people that reminded them of their parents, but she never would suspect that Steven would be one of them. This had to be acknowledged, but did it have to be really? Perhaps this was simply something that he would entertain and then leave alone. Yes, that certainly must be the case. There was no way that his love for her was anything beyond platonic.</p><p> She kept staring at the ants for a minute, setting her phone back in her pocket before getting up off the rock and making her way to the Dondai. </p><p> A couple hours passed, and they were back on the road. Pearl stared out the window, pretending not to notice Steven sneaking glances at her, and watching whatever passed them by. She just hoped that his dreams from last night didn’t drive him to do anything crazy or impulsive. </p><p><br/>
 Said young man couldn’t help but mentally punish himself for what he dreamt of last night. He shouldn’t even think about entertaining the notion in the first place. But it felt so real, and so good. The idea of being with Pearl for the rest of his life like that made his heart race and his face heat up, even though it shouldn’t. Just looking at the other gem made him feel a mix of longing and guilt.</p><p><br/>
 Despite this, he still felt like he wanted to give it a shot, to at least try to get closer to the gem in a romantic sense. But he knew that she would just refute it, scolding him for even thinking such a thing would work out well. He was about to cave in to these negative thoughts, forever silencing himself and denying himself at the very least a chance at this. He knew firsthand what dwelling on negativity would do.</p><p><br/>
 He took a deep breath, concentrating on the road for now as he was trying to think of a good approach. Screw if she mocked him for it, if she was gonna have a problem riding with him after it, then she can go on back to Beach City on foot if she wanted.</p><p><br/>
 But he tried not to let himself get emotional about it. If she said no, then it’s no. Her word is final. </p><p><br/>
 He turned to Pearl, staring at her for a few seconds before beginning to build up the courage to speak.</p><p><br/>
 “Hey Pearl?” He started, watching the gem turn to face him. He was completely unaware of the emotional quandary she was in.</p><p><br/>
 “Yes, Steven?” She asked, hands resting on her lap.</p><p><br/>
 “This might seem kind of weird, but…” He hesitated, looking back on the road in an attempt to not feel as embarrassed by not having to look at her face.</p><p><br/>
 “Yes?” She cocked an eyebrow, curious about what the other was going to ask her. </p><p><br/>
 His grip on the wheel tightened, and he could feel sweat running down his back, his heart going a mile a minute. Were it not for what his therapist advised for him during these moments, he would also be glowing pink. </p><p><br/>
 “Pearl…would you like to go on a date with me?” He braced himself for the tirade that would erupt from Pearl, scolding him on why that would be a bad idea.</p><p><br/>
 She was speechless if anything, her mind racing as she tried to process what was just said. A date? Like a romantic date? She never would have imagined that she would be in this kind of position with Steven of all people; ex-mayor Dewey perhaps, but not Steven. She needed to be mature about this, she’ll refuse it, telling him why this wouldn’t work out, and let it be.</p><p><br/>
 “Why me, though?” The first thing that came from her mouth.</p><p><br/>
 Pearl scolded herself silently, why didn’t you say no?! This was no time to go sparing his feelings, she needed to be blunt and direct, but instead engaged him further!</p><p><br/>
 Steven turned to her, wide eyed in surprise, both from the surprise at the lack of rejection, as well as the nature of the question.</p><p><br/>
 “Why you?” He asked, “Why not you?”</p><p><br/>
 “Pearl, you’re one of the most brave, strong, kind, smartest gems – no, people – I’ve ever met!” He answered. “Pearl, you make me feel happy, and you give me a reason to wake up in the morning and live. I love you so much, and more than like a family. You’ve done so much for me, for everyone, and I feel lucky to know someone as genuine, kind, and beautiful as you.” He found himself smiling by the end of his spiel, turning to Pearl as he finished up, unsure what her response would be.</p><p><br/>
 Her face was flushed, her mouth agape in surprise and her breath short as she tried to get the words ‘No, we can’t’ out of her mouth. But she couldn’t, no matter how much she knew she had to, she couldn’t do it.</p><p><br/>
 “But…what about Connie? I mean, she’s your age, she’s human, and she really does seem to care for you. Besides, you tried to propose to her. I figured you would have wanted her instead.”</p><p> <br/>
 Steven’s teeth gritted at the memory, turning back to the road. “I did want Connie and me to be like that. But we both talked about it, and we agreed that it would be better if we remained friends.”<br/>
 “Oh…I’m sorry, Steven.” She reached a hand over to rest on his back.</p><p><br/>
 “It’s alright, Pearl, we settled it a long while ago.” He assured, looking back into the gem’s mesmerizing blue eyes, the ones that made him feel so warm just looking into them.</p><p><br/>
 He tore his attention from her and back to the road. “…I understand that this is really strange, and I don’t blame you if you don’t want this, Pearl. I just wanted to go ahead and give it a try, not live with any regrets, you know?” </p><p><br/>
 She did know, and she felt bad for denying him something that he seemed passionate about.</p><p><br/>
 “N-Now hold on, Steven, I never said no yet.” Yes you did! You know this is wrong, and you shouldn’t encourage this taboo behavior! Even if you aren’t related like humans are, you’re still someone he sees as a maternal figure! </p><p><br/>
 His eyes grew hopeful, a shine in them as he watched Pearl intently. Was this really happening? Was she going to agree to a date?</p><p><br/>
 He tried not to get his hopes up, but it was really hard not to when his chance was SO close!</p><p><br/>
 “So, what do you say? Do you wanna give it a shot? I mean, of course you don’t have to, I’m just saying.” Steven’s face was completely red as he was really hoping she would say yes.</p><p><br/>
 Say no right now! You shouldn’t let him think this way about you. You had to get a hold on this and not let his emotions get in the way of what was right. Just say one word, two letters, it was that simple.</p><p><br/>
 Pearl kept her gaze locked on Steven’s; her hands folded together as she found herself at an emotional crossroads. It had been some time since anyone made her feel as appreciated and loved as he did, and he seemed so genuine with what he was saying earlier, it certainly made her blush. Plus, thanks to Rose, she was always pushed to pursue what she wanted in life, no matter what anyone, or herself said to the contrary. </p><p><br/>
 This was also Steven she was talking about, though, Rose’s son, her son in some ways. What kind of precedent would she set for the young man if she entertained the idea of a taboo relationship like this?</p><p><br/>
 But then she thought ‘it was only one date’. It was just one date. It didn’t set anything in stone, and it would probably end up awkward and confusing. Then things would go back to normal, and neither of them would end up dealing with this problem ever again.</p><p><br/>
 After what seemed like an eternity to Pearl, she gave her answer.</p><p><br/>
 “…Yes, Steven. I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Fair, Good Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven's got a date planned out, Pearl is confused about how to feel about it, but the two of them manage to find some fun in it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Steven was walking on air; he was so happy. He never expected Pearl would actually go along with this date idea, but here he was about to take her out. But to where, he asked himself. Restaurants are out of the picture because she didn’t need to/want to eat, maybe they could go see a movie, but he felt that he needed to put in a little extra effort for her.</p><p>            These thoughts were running through his head as he kept driving down the road, doing his best to concentrate on driving as well. Perhaps she would like it if they went to a museum or something?</p><p>            Meanwhile, Pearl was mentally berating herself, why did she do it? Why did she entertain this insane idea in the first place?! She should have been mature and rational about it, but some part of her was curious about if Steven would be a good partner or not. She shouldn’t have gone along with it, and yet here she was, sitting right beside him in the car. No doubt he was trying to come up with something elaborate and heartfelt that would make Pearl feel bad for later rejecting him.</p><p>            All she could hope was that this one date would flop, and both of them would never talk about this instance again. This had to have been one of the most awkward moments of her life. What did she do to deserve this? This could only go badly, she tried to reassure herself, Steven would realize the gravity of his mistake, she would forgive him, and they could go back to what they were like before.</p><p>            For now, she just kept staring out the window, wondering what on Earth he had planned for her.</p><p>            And then it hit him, right up in the air he saw an advertisement for “Dorothy Annual State Fair” on a billboard. He could only imagine all the things that they could do together! This wasn’t gonna be like any of the smalltime fairs he had been to before, and he was willing to share it with the gem.</p><p>            “I got it. I know what we’re gonna do.” He announced with utter confidence.</p><p>            “Oh, is that right?” Pearl asked, eyeing the other anxiously.</p><p>            “Yup! We’re going to a state fair!” He said proudly, a smile on his face as he turned to face the other gem.</p><p>            “Oh, that sounds fun.” Pearl managed to fake a smile for Steven, not wanting to let the other feel distraught. Perfect, a mediocre human gathering, surely, he would get bored of it when they got there and call the date off. Even moreso if she was the one he was going with.</p><p>            “Yeah? It’s gonna be my first time going to one, so I’m sure it’ll be great.” He turned over to her with genuine excitement in his eyes.</p><p>            Pearl almost felt bad for mostly faking her anticipation for their ‘date’, he wanted her to give him a chance, and here she was hoping it would flop. That was absolutely not fair to him, she could put some effort into it when the time was right. But she knew that she shouldn’t get her hopes up too. She had a duty to be a parental figure to him, one that would keep an eye on him and not mingle in romance with like this.</p><p>            She decided that she would not impede or purposefully cause any sort of trouble for him on the date and try her best to not enjoy it too much. Just think of it as hanging out with him in Beach City, that should definitely help her out.</p><p>            “I’m not too well-versed in human gatherings like this, you know. I might need some help.” Pearl spoke up, resting an elbow on her thigh, chin resting on her palm as she turned to Steven.</p><p>            “Oh, that’s fine. I can help you out in any way I can. Again, I’ve never been to a state fair like this before, so I’m not too sure what they got, but I’m sure we can figure something out.” This date was going to be perfect, and maybe- hopefully- it could lead to something more between the two of them.</p><p>            “I’m relieved to hear that, Steven.” Pearl smiled, masking her uncertainty. What would Rose think if she knew that she was about to cavort with her son like this? No, she couldn’t think about that, Rose would want her to have fun and enjoy what she wanted. Not that she would enjoy this, obviously.</p><p>            Steven pulled off the highway, off the exit where he saw the fair was being held in. The sun was steadily starting to descend in the west, no doubt it would be sunset soon. He didn’t see it yet, but he kept following the signs informing him that he was indeed driving towards it.</p><p>            As they kept driving, Pearl was looking at acres upon acres of farmland, spotting horses and other livestock such as pigs and sheep. She never realized that she hadn’t seen human culture like this in a long while. She thought back to the early days of hunter-gatherer tribes on Earth thousands of years ago, remembering watching humans start to learn how to properly use animals for livestock and various other uses. My, how far humanity had grown.</p><p>            “There it is!” Steven pointed out, getting the pale gem’s attention, both of them now staring out the front window. Steadily they were driving closer and closer toward the fairgrounds. Steven found himself getting more excited as he kept driving.</p><p>            Pearl couldn’t help but be impressed, there were plenty of rides out, not unlike the pier at Beach City, as well as plenty of food stands and tents. However, there were also plenty of other attractions that they couldn’t find back home. She could see tons of people enjoying themselves, some with friends, some with family, some with their significant others as well. Overall, it just looked like a welcoming, fun filled place. No wonder Steven wanted to come here.</p><p>            Eventually, the two of them found a parking spot that was a long way away from the entrance. Not that it mattered to them, but it did give Steven a fun idea.</p><p>            Once the two of them stepped out and he locked the car, he suddenly whisked Pearl up in his arms with ease, hopping up into the air towards the fair entrance.</p><p>            “Ahh!- Steven!” Pearl shrieked; her face flushed as she was suddenly being lifted by the young man and whisked up into the air.</p><p>            He couldn’t help but start giggling as he saw the look on her face. “Surprised?” He asked playfully, now landing in front of the fair entrance, setting Pearl down on the ground, and getting some weird looks from some of the locals.</p><p>            Pearl quickly dusted herself off, her face still flushed blue as she turned to Steven. “Steven, you can’t just do that without warning me!” She griped.</p><p>            “I’m sorry, I just really wanted to try that out.” He apologized, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>            She exhaled softly, trying to hide her blush from him. “It’s alright. I just would appreciate you telling me next time.” Next time. As if that would be the case. This was definitely going to be a one time thing.</p><p>            “Alright. Sorry.” Steven nodded, making his way up to the fair entrance, beginning to pay for their admission.</p><p>            Pearl’s emotions were still frazzled, she never expected him to pick her up like that. He’s a strong, young man; just like his mother. She thought fondly of the times where she would pick her up at random, just to surprise her and watch how flustered she would get. She would pretend that it bothered her, but it did feel nice that she cared for her so fondly.</p><p>            She followed Steven from behind, taking her ticket as she walked past the booth. She saw how in awe the other looked as he observed all the attractions. There were food stalls offering to deep fry various human foods, the thought of it making Pearl cringe. Carnival games were also spread sporadically across the fairgrounds, though she heard rumors about the legitimacy of them. In addition, there were plenty of rides and attractions filled with screaming and cheering people.  It was a far cry from what Funland had, that’s for sure.</p><p>            “Wow. This is pretty cool!” Steven said with a smile, turning to Pearl excitedly. He took her hand, eager to get a move on.</p><p>            Pearl gasped softly, letting Steven take her over to one of the stalls. She looked down to see his hand take her own, the feeling of it making her feel warm. She didn’t know why, and she didn’t want to dwell on it, so she instead looked up at the vendor of one of the stalls. He looked to have a plastic smile on his face.</p><p>            “Good afternoon, sir! Would you care to test your luck and try and win your lovely lady a prize?” The blonde, bearded man asked Steven, who seemed to be seduced by the idea.</p><p>            “Sure, what’s the game?” He asked, looking into the stall with balloons tied up at the far end of it, as well as various stuffed animals hung up on the top.</p><p>            “Very simple, son, you just gotta throw the darts at the balloons. More balloons you get, the higher the prize.” He explained, dropping some darts on the counter in front of him. “What do ya say?”</p><p>            Steven thought about it for a moment, turning to Pearl. Would she even like a stuffed animal?</p><p>            “If you would like, then go on ahead.” She assured with a soft smile. She then began to look around at the selection of plush animals to choose from, they did look pretty cute.</p><p>            “Alright, I’ll do it.” Steven said assuredly, pulling out his wallet and slamming a dollar down to pay for a game.</p><p>            “Excellent choice, sir.” The man gave a slovenly smile, moving out of the way so he could get a clear shot.</p><p>            Steven picked up one of the darts, pinching it between his thumb and index finger. He closed one eye as he tried to line it up with one of the balloons. He also needed to worry about his strength, he knew that if he wasn’t careful, he could easily throw this through the wall of the stand; but he was used to holding back, so it was no big deal.</p><p>            Pearl couldn’t help but be curious herself, wondering if Steven would be able to do this. But knowing him as long as she has, she had a feeling it would work out.</p><p>            Steven tosses the dart towards one of the balloons, confident that it’ll pop.</p><p>            It simply bounces right off it.</p><p>            His mouth is agape, surprised and disappointed at this outcome. Even Pearl found herself let down by this turn of events.</p><p>            “Ohhh, sorry son.” The man said in fake condolence.</p><p>            Steven grabbed another dart, frantically making sure that he aimed it right once more, this time trying to put more power behind it and gave it a toss.</p><p>            Once again, it bounced off the balloon.</p><p>            Steven tensed up for a moment, but immediately started to calm down. This was nothing to get worked up over.</p><p>            “Oh, you almost got that one.” The game runner said in fake encouragement, clearly trying to hide a cocky smirk.</p><p>            Pearl found this very odd, she knew Steven was strong, and if he really did hit the balloon that hard it should have popped.</p><p>            “Got one more try, kid.” The man added, earning the slightly frustrated look of Steven.</p><p>            The young man grabbed the final dart, determined to earn something for Pearl. He lined up his sight, so very tempted to just throw it through the wall.</p><p>            “Hold on, Steven, let me see that.” Pearl turned to the young man, who stopped his shot as he turned back.</p><p>            “Pearl, I really wanna win this for you.” He said with a sigh.</p><p>            “I know, I just wanted to inspect the dart.” She shot the game runner a brief look, but he seemed unfazed.</p><p>            Steven then handed her the dart, to which Pearl inspected very carefully, her finger running across the shaft to the point.</p><p>            “…Ah-hah! These darts don’t have a proper point!” She exclaimed proudly, holding it up to the game runner, showing that the end of the dart was flattened out.</p><p>            “That’s why they haven’t been popping!” The gem explained proudly, making the game runner tense up.</p><p>            “Listen here! These darts are perfectly capable of popping!” He said quite loudly, no doubt getting flustered.</p><p>            “I’ll show ya!” He said assuredly, pulling out a dart from the drawer he kept them in. He then proceeded to turn around, aiming the dart at the middle balloon and throwing it.</p><p>            It popped as it made impact.</p><p>            The man turned around with a proud look on his face, “There, the kid’s just not skilled.”</p><p>            Pearl clenched her hands, knowing that absolutely was not true. She relaxed her body, maintaining her composure.</p><p>            Steven felt guilty and embarrassed, watching Pearl do all this for him made him feel like a kid again.</p><p>            “…Can I see the dart you just threw?”</p><p>            The man’s cocky look began to deflate at her request. “What?”</p><p>            “The dart you just threw, can I see it?”</p><p>            The man looked at her like she was growing antlers, absolutely dumbfounded. “I…I don’t gotta show you nothin’!”</p><p>            “Okay, Pearl, we can head out now, it’s no big deal.” Steven said, trying to take Pearl away from the surly vendor.</p><p>            Pearl gave the man a dirty look as Steven pulled her away, taking her somewhere private behind a ride.</p><p>            “Pearl, what are you doing??” Steven asked, exasperated.</p><p>            “You saw that, Steven! He was trying to scam you!” Pearl explained, “I was merely bringing his underhanded tactics to light. Besides, I thought you wanted the game to be fair.”</p><p>            “I do, but I don’t want you to make a scene.”</p><p>            “A scene?! Steven, I’d thought you would like that I’m not letting you get tricked.”</p><p>            Steven sighed, “I…I am, I really am happy that you’re looking out for me, but I wanna try and do these kinds of things by myself, you know? I do love the way you try and do the right thing and think of others. But it’s like…I dunno, I don’t want you to fight all my battles for me.”</p><p>            Pearl remained quiet, thinking about what Steven said. He made a good point, he was growing up, and he needed to learn some independence.</p><p>            “…I’m sorry, Steven. I might have gone overboard, but I was just looking out for you.” Pearl leaned back against the ride they were behind.</p><p>            “I understand that, Pearl. I didn’t mean to get so uppity about it. I just wanted today to be perfect for us, I didn’t want some stupid rigged game to ruin it.” He looked away, rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>            “It didn’t ruin it, Steven. In fact, I did kind of liked exposing his wrongdoings.” She smirked, looking at him.</p><p>            “Yeah, I could tell.” He chuckled, reaching over to take her hand. The two of them stood next to each other, the only sound being the lively sounds of the fair going on around them. Pearl’s face was flushed blue as she felt the other hold her hand so lovingly. It was a strange feeling, but Pearl began to find herself enjoying it little by little. She couldn’t help but think about what her and Rose would get up to in the past, though she did her best to not keep drawing comparisons between her and Steven.</p><p>            “…I can tell you’re not really into this, huh?”</p><p>            Pearl’s head perked up, looking over to Steven, a concerned look on her face.</p><p>            Steven looked down at the ground with a sad smile, his thumb caressing Pearl’s knuckle.</p><p>            “I get you just wanted to do this to make me happy, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. I mean, what I said before I did mean, and I really did feel all those things I said before. But I’m not gonna let my own feelings get in the way of what you want. That’s what happened when I proposed to Connie, after all. So, if you wanna just head back to the van or something, you can. I don’t wanna force you here if you don’t want to.”</p><p>            Pearl’s expression dropped slightly, hearing these words from Steven started to make her question why she was doing this in the first place. Was it to save face? To pacify Steven? No, she went here with the sole intent of hoping it would go wrong, and that Steven would be disappointed. What kind of person was she that she wanted him to feel regret for this? All he wanted to do was have fun with her, and she just kept ruining it.</p><p>            “I’m sorry, Steven.” She replied, now starting to rub her thumb across his hand.</p><p>            He hummed in surprise, turning toward her, “Sorry? For what?”</p><p>            She took a deep breath, “I only did this initially because I wanted it to go wrong. I wanted you to think this was a bad idea and learn from this mistake. I wanted you to realize that asking me out on this was a bad idea.” She clenched her teeth, realizing how much her initial intentions would hurt him. She looked down, embarrassed and ashamed.</p><p>            “Why did you just say no then.” Steven said in a harsh, blunt tone. His head wasn’t slouched over, and he looked over at Pearl with a neutral, but stern gaze.</p><p>            “You could have just said ‘no’ to me, and that’ll be the end of it. But instead you went along with it.”</p><p>            “I know I did. And I shouldn’t have.”</p><p>            “You keep saying ‘shouldn’t have’, but here we are together on a date that you could have easily denied. Pearl, I know you’re considerate and think about other’s feelings a lot, but I know you’re not dumb enough to force yourself into a situation like this.” He could watch Pearl’s face as it tried to process what Steven was saying, as well as her own emotions.</p><p>            “Pearl. Do you want to do this or not?” He wanted an answer, he needed an answer. The last thing he wanted to do was make Pearl feel like she had to do this.</p><p>            “…I’m just surprised you wanted it to be me of all people.” She said, reaching her hand up to wipe her eyes.</p><p>            “I know I’m not as fun or hyper as Amethyst or Peridot, or as active as Connie. I get that I’m just the stick in the mud that keeps messing up people’s fun. I worry a lot and play it safe most of the time. I’m just surprised that you would choose to go after me.” She answered, glancing up at the sky, which was starting to slowly get dark, but that didn’t seem to affect the fair.</p><p>            She jumped as she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her. She looked down to see Steven hugging her tight.</p><p>            “I know what it’s like to feel useless, Pearl. That people would rather be with someone else or do something else. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way.” He sniffled softly against her chest. His hands rest on her hips as he hugged her.</p><p>            “I just want you to know that I do think you’re absolutely wonderful, and I’m so thankful for everything you do for me. For everyone. You’re not useless. You’re absolutely fun to be around. And I love you.” He held back tears, not wanting to get super emotional on her.</p><p>            Pearl watched him through slightly damp eyes, hugging him back. She knew Steven was an amazing young man, an amazing young person.</p><p>            “I’m sorry, Steven. I do want this. I want to be with you this night.” She said, feeling Steven pull away as she said it.</p><p>            “Really? You really mean that?” He asked, wiping his eyes as he looked into hers, watching her do the same thing.</p><p>            The gem nodded with a grin, “Yes, I really mean it.”</p><p>            “Oh, Pearl, that makes me so happy!” He cheered, laughing softly as he embraced her once more.</p><p>            This is fine. This was fine. Pearl told herself, feeling Steven against her body, making her cheeks flush as she did.</p><p>            “Come on now, I think there’s more we have to enjoy. You wanted today to be fun, yes?” Pearl asked, pulling back to look him in the eyes, now holding his hands.</p><p>            “Right. Let’s do it, Pearl.” He said with a grin, letting one of her hands go, leading her off towards the fair once more. He didn’t care what it was, if she was with him, he was okay with doing anything.</p><hr/><p>            The rest of the evening went off without a hitch for them. They shared roller coaster rides, tilt-o-whirls, and had fun trying out the other carnival games. Though, Pearl still tended to get skeptical about them, she allowed Steven to give it a try on his own; and wouldn’t you know it, he did win her a plush animal after all. It was a small, stuffed, pink seal that Pearl kept in her pocket all night. Steven liked to sample some of the deep-fried confections they sold too, despite Pearl nagging about his health, but he didn’t pay her too much mind; plus, Pearl didn’t want to get in the way of his fun again. She never would have thought that going out to a place like this would be so fun, but with Steven there, she had a blast.</p><p>            At this point, it was night out, and Steven wanted to end the night on a high note: by riding the ferris wheel. He couldn’t help it, he’s seen it in a bunch of shows and movies, and he planned on making that ride the cherry on top of that fun day. And maybe, he just might take it up a notch too.</p><p>            The two of them waited in line, hand in hand as they were waiting to be seated. Pearl wasn’t too sure about the significance of this ride, but she was already this far in with Steven, may as well see where it would end up.</p><p>            They were then seated next to each other, now being moved up to the next cart, then the next, then the next, until the entire wheel’s been cycled out. By the end of it, the wheel was going round and round at a steady pace. Pearl found herself relaxed as she sat beside Steven, focused ahead at where they were facing. She didn’t notice Steven silently planning something.</p><p>            They kept going for another minute before they were stopped at the top, looking over the fields that stretched along for miles and miles. They could see a bit of the highway they were on as well. Pearl had a smile on her face, content with where she was right now.</p><p>            “…Pearl?” Steven spoke up, getting the gem’s attention.</p><p>            “Yes, Steven?” She asked, curious as to what the young man was going to say.</p><p>            He took her hand, looking at her with a grin.</p><p>            “Thanks for doing this with me. It’s been really fun being with you.”</p><p>            Pearl couldn’t help but smile hearing those words from him, her face heating up as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>            “You’re welcome, Steven. Thanks for suggesting this in the first place. I know what led to this was pretty awkward and rocky, but I really had fun tonight, and I’m happy that I got to share it with you.” She reached over to rest a hand on his shoulder, looking into his eyes as he did.</p><p>            His face went red at her touch, “Yeah, I’m glad to do this with you too.”. A chuckle escaped him, looking back into her eyes. He stared into her aqua-colored irises, his heart skipping a beat as he rests a hand on her hip.</p><p>            Pearl found herself in a similar situation, her own face flushed as she stared into Steven’s dark pupils, the hand on his shoulder starting to pull back. But not away, rather she was pulling him closer.</p><p>            Steven leaned closer to the other gem; his lips parted as he started to slowly pull her across towards him as well. His eyes began to close as he reached closer and closer to Pearl’s face.</p><p>            What was Pearl doing, they shouldn’t be going this far. However, Pearl found herself caring less and less as she tilted her head, leaning closer and closer towards him.</p><p>            Steven got impatient, shoving himself and pulling Pearl towards each other, their lips colliding into a kiss, one that made the hairs on Steven’s body stand up straight. His heart was racing as he kissed her, holding her as tight as he could as he did.</p><p>            Pearl found herself wide-eyed, not expecting such a sudden ferocity in the other’s eyes. She wanted this, she accepted that this was something that she was willing to give a try.</p><p>She knew what an amazing, smart, kind, brilliant person Steven was. He was always so considerate and thoughtful of others. Sure, he made mistakes, but so does everyone, even gems. She knew that there was no going back from this, and she was perfectly okay with it.</p><p> She started to kiss back, her body starting to move closer to him, legs parted slightly as she began to move in the other’s lap.</p><p>            Steven’s heart was racing as he parted his mouth slightly, tongue starting to peek out and prod against Pearl’s lips, unsure what the other’s reaction would be.</p><p>            She happily accepted, opening her mouth so her own tongue could mix with his. She didn’t care how gross and weird this seemed to her; she knew that she wanted to do this.</p><p>            “ s’cuse me! You need to get off!”</p><p>            The two of them opened their eyes, looking up at the ride operator who was giving them a stern look. It seemed they were too caught up in the moment to notice they were next to get off. They both pulled away from each other, faces red and bodies stiff as they exited the ride, earning judging looks from other people in line.</p><p>            Not like it mattered to them, they were perfectly happy with each other. Steven took Pearl’s hand, looking up at her, a knowing look in his eye.</p><p>            Neither of them said anything, they just headed back toward the entrance of the fair. Steven then began to pick Pearl up, the gem having no qualms about it as the two shot into the air once more, all the way back to where they were parked.</p><p>            She got to her feet, opening the door to the passenger’s door, sliding in and putting on her seatbelt. Steven did the same over on the driver’s side. He turned on the car and began driving away, eyes focused on the road. They both knew what was going on, and what was going on in both of their minds, Steven just had to find a good location.</p><p>            They soon found it: an empty parking lot of an abandoned grocery store, just perfect. Steven pulled in, doing his best to not get too excited as he soon stopped the car and parked.</p><p>            He stared straight ahead, his eyes wide and his face red. He almost didn’t want to look over at Pearl, unsure what she was thinking.</p><p>            “…Are we really going to do this?” He asked, turning his head over to look at her. She seemed just as surprised as he was.</p><p>            “…Do you want to?” She asked.</p><p>            “Yes, I do. Do you?”</p><p>            Pearl was silent for a second, thinking about how wrong this would seem to most people, how taboo it was. But she also couldn’t deny that the idea itself was interesting to her, and that she wanted to follow her heart and give it a go.</p><p>            She turned to face him, a smile on her face, “Yes, I do.”</p><p>            Steven’s face lit up, a smile creeping up as he leaned over, taking her face in his hand as he kissed her once more, this time not having to worry about being interrupted. He could feel Pearl kissing him back, which served to make him even more happy. This night was going absolutely amazing for both of them.</p><p>            She pulled away after a bit, looking into his eyes, her excitement now turned to worry.</p><p>            “I…I’ve never really been this close before, with anyone.” She confessed.</p><p>            Steven gaped at her, surprised. “You’re telling me you’ve never had sex before?”</p><p>            Her blush went darker, hearing the question, “Y-Yes. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was curious about it, I wanted to save myself for Rose…but she always seemed occupied with someone else…”</p><p>            Steven’s face sunk into concern, “Well, it’s her loss. I think anyone would be lucky to be that close with you.”</p><p>            She let out a nervous chuckle, “You’re too kind, Steven.” She said, glancing over at the back of the van, where the mattress was.</p><p>            “Pearl…I want you.” Steven confessed, his entire face going red as he confessed, his hands on her hips as he moved closer to her. “Maybe we could take this back there?”</p><p>            “I would love to.” She said, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing to the back. She watched Steven crawl back with her. She laid on her side, watching him carefully as he crawled in front of her.</p><p>            The two of them looked at each other awkwardly, Steven breaking the silence with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>            “…So, I guess I should…” She started taking off her jacket.</p><p>            “Wait, hold on.” Steven said, prompting Pearl to stop in her tracks. She looked at him worriedly.</p><p>            “What?”</p><p>            He was quiet for a bit, biting his lip before answering, “I was just wondering if maybe…I could take your clothes off…” He looked away, not sure how she would answer.</p><p>            She wasn’t expecting him to ask her that, but she definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea. “Well, sure, if you’d like.” She said, resting her arms to her side.</p><p>            Steven was already eager to do it, crawling over and reaching to grab her jacket first, pulling it off to reveal all of her pale, slender arms. His hands then went to her tube top, gripping the bottom and slowly starting to pull it up her flat, white chest.</p><p>            Pearl felt her pulse quicken, her body slowly becoming more exposed to Steven. She could see how excited Steven was to see her naked chest, her flat breasts on display for him. Her teal nipples were erect as she felt his fingers travel down to touch her chest, making her whimper softly. She looked into his eyes, biting her lip as she felt him reach down to her jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them down, exposing her pantied crotch.</p><p>            He stopped for a second, staring at the light blue colored panties with a star at the center, he couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the sight of it, thinking how adorable it was.</p><p>            “Wh-What?” She asked, feeling defensive as she heard him laugh.</p><p>            “Nothing, nothing. I just think it’s adorable.” He explained, causing the gem even more embarrassment.</p><p>            He then reached down to the cutesy garment in question, hands resting on her thighs as he slowly brought them up to hook his fingers on the waistband of them.</p><p>            Slowly, he pulled them down, biting his lip as he did, watching as her sex was slowly revealed to him. He stared at it, hands still running down her legs to remove her panties, pulling them completely off.</p><p>Once they were gone, Steven sat in front of Pearl, just starting at her entire, naked body. His mouth was agape, and his eyes were wide, unable to turn away from the sight before him.</p><p>“…Is everything alright?” Pearl asked, the staring making her feel a bit self-conscious.</p><p>“You look so beautiful…” He said, watching as Pearl’s face lit up once more.</p><p>“Steven, come on now…”</p><p>“I mean it! You look absolutely amazing! It’s everything I’ve ever dreamed of~” He reached over, running his hands across her thighs, feeling how smooth and toned the were, the contact making Pearl shiver and bite back a moan. He couldn’t help himself as he leaned down, kissing the bare flesh of her legs, tasting the smooth, warm flesh beneath his lips as he did.</p><p>He kissed closer and closer to her center, hearing Pearl’s whimpers and moans get louder and shriller as he did.</p><p>“Stop!” She suddenly cried out, prompting Steven to look up at her, pulling away with a worried look on his face.</p><p>“What’s wrong??” He asked, scared he did something wrong.</p><p>“I…I just thought it wasn’t fair that you’re still wearing clothes.” She grinned, starting to gain her confidence as she looked at the young man.</p><p>“Oh…I see. Well, do you wanna take off my clothes too, or…”</p><p>“I would, yes.” She said, now starting to crawl over where Steven was, a smile on her face as she reached her hands over to remove his jacket, hearing his soft whimpers and gasps as he did. Her hands then went down to the brim of his black shirt, pulling it up with ease to reveal his toned body.</p><p>His gem caught her eye for a moment, a brief, longing look on her face as she stared at it for a few seconds. She snapped her gaze away and began scanning downward.</p><p>She could see Steven’s ‘excitement’ stretch out in his pants, which made Pearl even more eager to strip him.</p><p>Her hands reached down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down his legs, revealing his black boxers with stars and various celestial bodies printed across it. Pearl found it adorable, but didn’t say anything, instead starting to pull them down as well.</p><p>She stared at his crotch as she did, slowly pulling down the boxers he was wearing, watching his member become more and more revealed before it finally popped out in front of her face.</p><p>She kept her eyes on it, watching it throb and drip as she pulled his boxers down more and more until finally, they were both completely naked together.</p><p>Steven bit his lip, trying to muffle himself as he watched Pearl sitting back up, a taken-aback expression on her face as she scanned his form.</p><p>“So…any thoughts?” He asked with a slight chuckle, feeling her stare on him.</p><p>“I think you have an absolutely wonderful and beautiful body.” She said with a smile, resting a hand on his shoulder and slowly running it down his chest and off his stomach.</p><p>Steven smiled, his heart racing at her praise, “Thanks, mom.”</p><p>Immediately he covered his mouth, realizing what he just said. He looked away from Pearl, his body glowing pink as he did. How could he say something so stupid and creepy?! She was definitely going to freak out!</p><p>Pearl watched the change with worry in her eyes, she reached over to hold his shoulder. “Steven! Please don’t worry about it! I’m not mad or anything!” She tried to assure him, but just felt him shrink in on himself more.</p><p>She wasn’t disgusted, just surprised. She never anticipated that Steven still saw her as a mother figure while still finding her physically attractive. However, she also felt flattered in a strange way at it. But that didn’t matter now, she had to make sure Steven was feeling better. But how to do it, she wondered.</p><p>“…Steven, dear?” She asked softly, both hands on his shoulders as she began to rub them slowly. There was no response from him, “Steven, it’s alright.” She whispered softly. “I’m so happy you think of me in that way.”</p><p>He began to relax, his body starting to turn back to normal as he relaxed against her touch. He took a few deep breaths, feeling Pearl rubbing his chest and shoulders as he relaxed. He was also still rock-hard as he closed his eyes, focusing on Pearl’s voice.</p><p>“It makes mom so happy you think of her like this~” She said in a low, sultry tone, looking down at his erection. She could already feel herself growing eager to get started. “You’re a very good boy, Steven~ I’m happy to have such a good boy like you.” She said, hearing his whimpers and his moans as she kept caressing him.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” She asked, her voice still low as she began kissing along his neckline.</p><p>“Mhm~” Steven nodded shakily, shivering at the feeling of her kisses on his body. He opened his eyes, looking up at Pearl, who gave an assuring smile.</p><p>“You don’t have to if you-“ He got interrupted with a kiss to his lips, which left him frozen once more, but for a good reason.</p><p>“Mommy wants to make sure her baby is satisfied~” She grinned, making Steven’s heart race more and more. He watched as Pearl began to pull back, laying on her stomach on top of the mattress they were on, her butt up in the air, exposing her wet sex to him as she did. She looked back at him with a seductive smile, ready for him.</p><p>“Come on, Steven, help mommy feel good~”</p><p>He was already crawling over on his knees, his cock bobbing slightly as he did. He was right behind her, about to stick himself inside her, but stopped himself.</p><p>“Pea…Mom?” She said, getting the other’s attention.</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“Do you think maybe we could do this so you’re facing me?” He asked, feeling a bit weird about it.</p><p>Pearl smiled, happily obliging and moving over so she was laying on her back, looking up at him. “Like this?~” She asked, spreading her lower lips for him.</p><p>“…Y-Yes, exactly.” Steven answered, lining up his throbbing cock with her entrance once more. He looked into her eyes, as if expecting her to back out, but she looked as eager as ever. He couldn’t help but feel a tad anxious, this was his first time after all, and he was worried something would happen where he would mess up.</p><p>“Sweetie…” She spoke, “You’ll do just fine.” She assured, having a feeling why he stopped for a moment.</p><p>Soon enough, Steven began pushing himself inside her, his eyes slammed shut and his mouth was agape as he found himself moaning at the tight warmth.</p><p>Pearl joined him, panting and moaning as she felt him enter her. She kept her legs spread and her arms out as she reached to grab the other’s shoulders.</p><p>His hands gripped her hips, holding her tightly as he pushed deeper and deeper, making him whimper and pant louder and shriller as he did.</p><p>He couldn’t help it; he was finally being intimate with the woman of his dreams. It was one of the most wonderful moments of his life.</p><p>He pushed himself all the way inside, stopping for a moment to look into the other’s eyes. They were half-lidded like his and filled with a hunger and passion. He almost couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“S-Steven…” Pearl started, speaking between whimpers, “…I love you..”</p><p>“…I love you too, Pearl!” He slammed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, which got him started up as he began pulling himself back from her, then slammed inside her, going as hard and deep as he could. He knew Pearl was tough and could handle it.</p><p>Both of their cries of pleasure filled the Dondai, not caring if it was audible from outside, all they could think about was what they had right there: something wonderful.</p><p>“Steven! Steven, you feel so amazing! Keep going for mommy!” She cried out, begging as she felt his hardness penetrate her over and over, bringing her up to cloud nine as her nails started to dig into his back.</p><p>“M-Mom! Mom, you feel so good! I’ve wanted this for so long!” The young man confessed, the feeling of Pearl’s tightness making him shiver and moan as he kept slamming it inside her. It didn’t feel wrong to call Pearl that anymore, it felt completely natural, and he was happy that he couldn’t hold back anymore.</p><p>The van shook slightly as he kept slamming inside her, all the while between both their cries they kissed deeply, their tongues wrestling once more as they did. They no longer cared about what was right or what was ‘supposed’ to be anymore. All they could think about was each other, and how happy they were together.</p><p>Steven then began fucking Pearl against the floor, his hands wandering to her breasts, thumbs circling and massaging her nipples. He could feel and hear her moans and whimpers from the touches as he kept kissing her, all the while he penetrated her harder.</p><p>She pulled her mouth away surprisingly, gasping for air despite not needing it. Her mouth was agape as ecstatic cries shot out of her, the sound of flesh smacking getting louder in the Dondai.</p><p>“St-Steven!” She cried out, her legs suddenly wrapping around his body. “I’m so close! Please!” She begged, her eyes slammed shut as her legs instructed his body to keep on thrusting faster and harder.</p><p>“Ahh! M-Me too, mom! I’m gonna cum!!” He warned, his grip on her tightening as he was teetering on the edge.</p><p>“Mooooom!” His body tensed up and he felt himself overloaded with pleasure. His head shot back as a pleasured howl erupted from him, followed by his seed filling the gem up. Rope after thick, warm rope filled Pearl up, even overflowing her as he shoved himself as deep as he could.</p><p>Her own climax milked his cock even more so, wanting every single drop inside her. Her gem flickered slightly, threatening to disrupt her form as her head was fuzzy from her orgasm. It was unlike anything she ever felt before, she almost felt like a fool for denying herself this for so long.</p><p>Steven’s grip on her loosened up as he felt the other’s legs let his waist go, their loud moaning and grunting replaced with gasps and pants of air. By the end of it all, Steven was laying beside Pearl on the mattress, both of them naked and in the afterglow of their climax.</p><p>He felt her hand reach over to take his, prompting him to look towards her smiling, messy face.</p><p>“You were amazing, sweetie.” She said happily, leaning over to kiss his lips.</p><p>“I love you.” Was all Steven could say, smiling as well.</p><p>Pearl pulled him closer to her, the two of them now cuddled together on the mattress, their thoughts only on each other.</p><p>“I love you too, Steven. More than anything.”</p><p>Those words made Steven almost shed a tear, he couldn’t help but feel like king of the world.</p><p>“…So, we’re officially together now.” He spoke.</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“…You think the others will be freaked out by this?”</p><p>“Probably, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, I think it’s time we take a rest.”</p><p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are interested in a written commission from me, like the one above, feel free to DM me on here, or my twitter at https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and Pearl return to Beach City, they plan on telling the gems about their relationship. How will they take it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Steven tensed up slightly as they drove closer and closer to Beach City, his heart racing as he could only imagine what everyone would think about Pearl and him being together. Sometimes he even flashed pink for a brief moment, but thankfully the pale gem was there to calm him down.</p>
<p>His grip on the steering wheel fluctuated with every thought about what their reactions would be. Disgust, anger, confusion; Steven hummed lowly as he glanced over at the sun setting in the horizon, Beach City steadily getting closer.</p>
<p>“Remember, we don’t have to tell them right when we get there. We can just do it tomorrow.” Pearl assured, still rubbing the other’s shoulders as he drove.</p>
<p>He took a breath, exhaling as he relaxed into Pearl’s touch. “I know, but they deserve to know. Especially with how…<em>weird</em> this is.”</p>
<p>“Steven.” Pearl said with sudden strictness, “Wasn’t it you who said that you didn’t care what people thought, as long as we were both happy?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s different when we actually confront people about it.” He started to see the boardwalk come more into view the closer they drove.</p>
<p>“I understand, Steven. I’m anxious too. But I’m sure it won’t be as big of a deal as we make it out to be.” She assured with a slight grin, leaning over to peck his cheek.</p>
<p>“I’ll still love you regardless.” She assured with a nod, making Steven smile in relief.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I love you too, Pearl. I just hope dad doesn’t freak out too much.”</p>
<p>Pearl sighed softly, “I imagine he will.” She stared ahead, watching as they drove onto the beach, already seeing a crowd forming near the temple entrance.</p>
<p>They could Garnet, Amethyst, Greg, Connie, some of the gems from Little Homeworld. They watched as they all waited for the two of them to slow down, no doubt shaking with anticipation.</p>
<p>As anxious as the two were about how they would react to them, they were happy to be home. Pearl felt relived to see Garnet and Amethyst doing well without her; and Steven was happy to see his dad and best friend once more.</p>
<p>Once they parked the van, Steven didn’t have much time after stepping out before his father pulled him in for a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Schtoo-ball! You made it!” Greg cried out with a grin as he embraced the young man.</p>
<p>Steven chuckled as he hugged back, a smile on his face as he hugged back, “Of course I did, dad. I said I would.”</p>
<p>The two shared a laugh before pulling apart, only for Connie to take over where Greg was and hug Steven as well.</p>
<p>“Steven! It’s so great to see you!” Connie laughed, happy to see him as she held him close as well.</p>
<p>Steven felt a little weird about hugging Connie after all this time, but he reciprocated after a bit. “Yeah, good seeing you too!” He said, glancing over at Pearl, nervous at what she would think.</p>
<p>His worry was unfounded, as she was being hugged by some of the other gems, Bismuth especially. Sounds like they really did miss her. She even looked over at him hugging Connie, looking unfazed at the sight.</p>
<p>He glanced over the entrance to Little Homeworld, seeing a familiar orange gem leaning against a boulder, looking over at Steven as she did.</p>
<p>Lion took advantage of Steven’s distractedness and collided his face to his chest, nuzzling against him and almost knocking him to the ground.</p>
<p>“Woah! Hey buddy, good to see you too.” He said, petting the large canine’s mane as he felt him nuzzle his chest. Steven let out a content sigh, looking up and around the familiar scenery of Beach City. The sound of the waves, the smell of the ocean, the temple and the boardwalk around him. He was home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And it was huge! I managed to get a picture of it on my phone.” Pearl said proudly, holding up her cellphone before turning it on and showing the small crowd of gems around her a picture of a giant twine ball.</p>
<p>Amethyst sighed, laying on the back of the couch behind Pearl, “P, you’ve shown us the stupid ball a million times! Wasn’t there anything else you saw?”</p>
<p>“Of course. I also managed to take a photo of this giant magnifying glass!” Pearl eagerly swiped over to the picture of the large structure, making Amethyst groan.</p>
<p>“I’ve yet to see the practical applications of a giant human tool like that. It’s not like they can lift it up.” Peridot noted, having peeked over Pearl’s shoulder while sitting beside her.</p>
<p>Garnet was sitting beside Pearl, silent as she looked over at Steven, who was talking with Connie.</p>
<p>“Obviously we didn’t hurt them or anything, but it was still crazy that it happened.” Steven said, having finished recounting one of the stories from his trip.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me that happened??” Connie asked worriedly, “I know you’re you and all, but I imagine getting attacked by a bear is still awful…” She reached a hand over to rest on top of his.</p>
<p>Steven felt the contact, pulling his hand back on instinct, “I mean…you know I’ve been through way worse, right. Heheh…” He chuckled dismissively, but it didn’t do anything to lighten Connie’s mood.</p>
<p>“…Sorry, I didn’t want you to worry. Besides, it really wasn’t a big deal.” He exhaled, looking away.</p>
<p>“I still wanna try and help you, Steven. And um…I’ve also been thinking about some things…” The young girl looked away, her face slightly flushed.</p>
<p>Steven gave a curious hum, leaning towards her slightly, “What is it?” He asked.</p>
<p>Connie was quiet for a bit, as if trying to think of what to say next.</p>
<p>“I was…I was thinking about if we could…you know…try again?” She looked into his eyes hopefully.</p>
<p>“Try what ag-…oh.” Steven froze up for a second in realization, understanding what Connie was talking about. He was looking into Connie’s waiting, hopeful eyes. Given his current situation, he wasn’t sure how to go about this.</p>
<p>“I know you said you wanted to try and stay friends, but I mean…I’m more than willing to give it a shot if you are.” Connie reached over for her drink, taking a sip of soda as she waited for Steven’s response. She could swear she saw a brief flash of pink on him.</p>
<p>Steven’s mind was racing, he couldn’t tell her that he was seeing Pearl, at least not now. But he didn’t want to make her upset either. All he could do is look at the table, hoping that he could somehow will Connie into forgetting about talking about this.</p>
<p>“…Steven?” She said firmly, noticing how anxious he looked.</p>
<p>“…If you still don’t want to be together, then at least tell me.” She said with slight frustration, setting her cup down.</p>
<p>Steven took a breath, trying to relax his body. He at least owed Connie the decency to respond.</p>
<p>“No, I still am not interested Connie, sorry.”</p>
<p>Connie tensed for a second, but quickly relaxed, taking another sip of her drink. She did her best to hide her frustrations, knowing that she couldn’t be mad at him for this.</p>
<p>“Alright.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m already with-“ He immediately covered his mouth, but it was too late, he could already see Connie’s eyes widen with intrigue.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re with someone already?” She asked curiously. She wasn’t upset or anything, just eager to know who it was that Steven was with.</p>
<p>“I-I didn’t say that!” Steven quickly tried to assure her, giving a nervous smile.</p>
<p>“You just said you were already with someone.” Connie was starting to get a bit heated about this.</p>
<p>“D-Did I? I didn’t mean to-“</p>
<p>“Steven, stop acting weird around me!” Connie suddenly leaned across the table closer to him. Steven leaned back as a result, surprised and worried.</p>
<p>Everyone else there took notice of it, glancing over at the two of them worriedly. Garnet especially found herself concerned with the two and got up.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, you two?”</p>
<p>Connie relaxed back in her seat, letting out a sigh, “Nothing. It’s nothing.” She said, looking away with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>Steven felt Garnet’s eyes on him, concerned and demanding of an explanation.</p>
<p>“…Connie was asking who I was dating, but I didn’t want to tell her.” He said, looking down at the table as he said it.</p>
<p>Garnet let out a low hum, a hand reaching out to cup Steven’s shoulder, the other on Connie’s.</p>
<p>“Let’s just settle down a bit. Connie, Steven doesn’t have to tell you anything about who he’s with if he’s not comfortable with it.” The fusion said sternly,</p>
<p>“But I just-“ Connie interrupted before Garnet gave her a firm look through her visor.</p>
<p>Steven let out a sigh, “It’s not like I don’t want to tell you ever, I just…don’t feel like telling you now.”</p>
<p>“Why? Is it someone you met traveling? Someone else here in Beach City? One of the Gems?” Connie was getting a touch impatient, but suddenly stopping herself, closing her eyes and bringing her hands together to take a breath, relaxing herself.</p>
<p>Steven flashed pink again, but it quickly went away before she opened her eyes. He took a few seconds to think of a response.</p>
<p>“…I’ll tell you tomorrow. I just want to relax and be with everyone. It sounds stupid, but I swear, I’ll tell you all about it later.”</p>
<p>Connie’s stern expression softened, her eyes glancing down and away, “…You don’t really have to tell me, you know…I was just being a jerk.”</p>
<p>“Let’s just have fun, okay? I promise I’ll tell you all about it later.” Steven assured, getting up from the table, feeling Garnet pull her hands away.</p>
<p>Connie got up with him, “Yeah, let’s. How about we form Stevonnie, we haven’t been them in a long time.”</p>
<p>“Now that’s better.” The fusion smiled before making her way back over to the couch, siting beside Pearl and Peridot. She gave Pearl the side eye for a second before relaxing back on the sofa.</p>
<p>Suddenly the door slammed open, everyone turning towards it suddenly.</p>
<p>“Guess who brought pizza!” Greg announced, carrying a couple boxes of pizza in his arms, behind him Bismuth carrying a couple boxes as well.</p>
<p>A smile was back on Steven’s face as he rushed over to where they were placing the greasy food, see Amethyst shoving a whole box in her mouth. Surprisingly, he saw Lapis taking a slice as well.</p>
<p>He let out a soft sigh, the familiar, warm taste filling his mouth as he relaxed against the wall, watching everyone else mingle. Like he never left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The buzz of the party died out eventually, the sun coming down over the horizon as some of the gems like Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot left. They wished Steven a good night before heading back to Little Homeworld. Steven made sure to reciprocate their greetings back as they did.</p>
<p>Connie left as well, giving Steven a hug before leaving, rushing down the beach to hop on Lion, warping back to her parent’s place</p>
<p>Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl remained in the house, Pearl cleaning up after the party with a smile, humming softly as she did. Amethyst ‘cleaned’ in her own way, devouring used paper plates and cups. Garnet was in the middle of reading a book, flipping through a page every half second as she did.</p>
<p>“Night, guys.” Steven said to the Gems, who returned the greeting as they watched Steven head to the front door.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Greg asked, noticing Steven grabbing the handle.</p>
<p>“Uh, heading out to the Dondai to go to bed?” He answered, pointing to the door.</p>
<p>“Schtoo-ball, you’re not traveling back here and not sleeping in your room.” Greg said, starting to escort the young man up the stairs.</p>
<p>“Dad? Are you sure? I mean, where will you sleep?” He watched the other open the door to his old bedroom, the bed having been made, and hardly a mess inside the room.</p>
<p>“I can handle crashing out in the van one night. I mean, if I’m being honest, I’ve been sleeping out here more than in here anyway.” He chuckled, watching Steven sit down on the edge of his bed.</p>
<p>The young man let out a sigh, laying back on the bed, not having felt it in so long. In fact, he hasn’t felt anything like this in so long.</p>
<p>Greg couldn’t help but smile, happy to see Steven home, and happy.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Night, Schtoo-ball. Love you.” Greg headed out the door and down the steps, closing the door behind him as he did.</p>
<p>“Night dad, love you too!” Steven said back, laying in bed, just staring up at the ceiling for now, too lazy to even take off his clothes.</p>
<p>His mind started to wander, however, he told Connie that he would tell her who he was with tomorrow. He said he would tell everyone. But how will he know if they’ll react well to them? What would Connie think? What would dad think?”</p>
<p>Steven groaned softly, grabbing a pillow and covering his face in it, hoping to try and push those thoughts away.</p>
<p>Instead, he crawled toward the bedside lamp, leaning over to turn it off, hopefully he can get just a little bit of sleep tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Downstairs, Pearl had just finished sweeping and cleaning up the area. She looked on it with a proud smile. She looked out the window, seeing that it was night out. Greg had just left the house a little bit ago, leaving just the four of them there. She could see Little Homeworld from there, no doubt there was something going on there.</p>
<p>But she didn’t feel in the mood for it. Instead, she glanced up at the stairs leading up to Steven’s room. She wanted to be with him, make sure he was alright.</p>
<p>The gem glanced over at the couch first, she saw that Amethyst was fast asleep on there, a section of pizza box in her mouth as she slept, lightly chewing on it as she did.</p>
<p>Garnet appeared to still be reading, her attention focused on her book.</p>
<p>If Pearl was quiet and careful enough, she could hopefully go out unnoticed.</p>
<p>Glancing at the couch, Pearl held her breath as she tiptoed towards the stairs. So far, so good, she had yet to make a noise. Every step in her mind, however, was a cacophony of noise, making her on edge as she finally approached the stairs.</p>
<p>She let out a sigh of relief as she did, stretching her leg up to the highest stair it could reach, and was about to step up. One step closer to Steven.</p>
<p>“You two better be careful.”</p>
<p>Pearl fell back in surprise, but quickly caught herself on the handrail, narrowly avoiding a collision with the ground.</p>
<p>The lithe gem then got back on her feet, turning quickly towards where she heard the voice.</p>
<p>Garnet closed the book, getting up from the couch and setting it on the table before walking over to Pearl.</p>
<p>Pearl stood rigid, watching as the taller gem stepped closer, her nonexistent heart racing as she could only imagine the ridicule and rejection she would face.</p>
<p>The fusion stopped in front of her, adjusting her shades as she looked into the other’s eyes.</p>
<p>“…I said you two should be careful with how you go about this.”</p>
<p>Pearl wasn’t sure if that meant she could relax or not. She just stared up at Garnet, her face flushed aqua as she did.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna stop you or say anything. I just wanted to let you know that whatever you two do, just make sure you’re careful about it. And be careful with how you break it to everyone.”</p>
<p>Pearl relaxed slightly, relieved that Garnet seemed pretty okay with it. Of course, she would figure it out, future vision and all.</p>
<p>“..Th-Thanks, Garnet.” She whispered, glancing over at Amethyst, who was still snoring on the couch.</p>
<p>“No problem. Now have fun.” Garnet grinned, giving Pearl a pat on the shoulder before making her way towards the temple, stepping into her room.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of watching her leave, and making sure the coast was clear, Pearl hopped up the stairs quickly and eagerly. She stood in front of the door, grabbing the doorknob and slowly turning it open.</p>
<p>The door opened without a sound, and she peered in, seeing Steven laying in bed with a pillow over his face. She could tell that something was upsetting him, and she needed to help.</p>
<p>After closing the door behind her, she stepped closer to the young man.</p>
<p>“Steven?” She spoke softly, hoping he was still awake.</p>
<p>Fortunately for her, she saw him rise up from under the covers and pillows, turning to face her.</p>
<p>A sense of relief washed over Steven as he saw the gem there.</p>
<p>“Oh, Pearl…what are we gonna do?” He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling Pearl sit beside him as she wrapped an arm around him.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” She asked, rubbing his back slowly.</p>
<p>“About us. There’s no way people aren’t gonna be freaking out about it.”</p>
<p>He covered his face in his hands, a groan escaping him.</p>
<p>“And I promised Connie that I would tell her…”</p>
<p>Pearl kept rubbing his back, doing his best to soothe the young man as she did.</p>
<p>“…Well, I don’t think it would do well to be so pessimistic.” She said bluntly, watching him turn to her, a baffled look on his face.</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Steven, dear, if there’s one thing I’ve learned over these thousands of years is how to not let what people think affect what you do.” She smiled at him, leaning over to peck his cheek.</p>
<p>“And also, I don’t think you should count out everyone just yet. I mean, we are the Crystal Gems, I’m sure it’ll be alright.”</p>
<p>“But what about dad, or Connie, or anyone else? They’ll definitely think it’s weird.”</p>
<p>Pearl let out a sigh, “Then they can get over it.”</p>
<p>Steven felt himself blush slightly, impressed and surprised by Pearl’s attitude.</p>
<p>“You’re your own person, Steven, and you can choose whether you want to be with me or not, no matter what anyone thinks.”</p>
<p>Steven couldn’t help but be invigorated by Pearl’s words, growing more confident in what tomorrow had in store.</p>
<p>“Yeah…you’re right. And I do want to be with you, Pearl. As long as I can.” He reached over to clasp her shoulder, leaning in to give her a kiss.</p>
<p>She happily returned it, a hand resting on the young man’s cheek as she did.</p>
<p>He pulled away, looking into her eyes as a smile spread across his lips.</p>
<p>“I love you, Pearl.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Steven.” She said, a smile on her face as well.</p>
<p>Steven felt like he could take on anything, as long as he had Pearl with him.</p>
<p>“…I’m probably gonna head to sleep soon. But do you think maybe you could…stay? I mean, we don’t have to <em>do</em> anything. I just want you here…if that’s alright.” He asked with a hopeful look in his eye.</p>
<p>Pearl let out a soft chuckle, “Of course, Steven.” She said, watching as Steven began disrobing, taking off his jacket, shirt, and pants, leaving him in his boxers.</p>
<p>Pearl couldn’t help but watch with a blush, starting to lay down on the bed with him.</p>
<p>Once Steven felt comfortable, he rolled over to face Pearl, his arms wrapped around the gem and pulling her closer. Their foreheads were touching as Steven closed his eyes with a content hum.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Pearl.”</p>
<p>The pale gem wrapped her arms around him as well, finding herself closing her eyes as well, relaxing against the young man.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Steven.”</p>
<p>Pearl had fallen asleep along with him, having felt a sense of fulfilment and rest that she hadn’t experienced in a long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning was starting to dawn across Beach City, the first rays of light shining into the window of Steven’s room, waking up the young man.</p>
<p>Steven groaned softly, feeling the light hit him right in the face as he turned away from it. He rubbed his eyes as he did, starting to wake up.</p>
<p>He looked back to see if Pearl was still with him, and thank goodness, she was. She still had her arms around him, and she still seemed to be asleep.</p>
<p>Seeing her at peace like this made waking up worth it for Steven. All he could do was lay in front of her and admire the sleeping gem. He couldn’t recall any time on the road that he saw her asleep, so this was definitely a nice surprise.</p>
<p>He watched the sun continue to rise ever so slightly behind Pearl, watching as it helped highlight more of her pure, white features. The young man felt absolutely lucky to be with a woman like her. It was almost enough to erase his own anxieties about talking to everyone today about them. Almost.</p>
<p>For now, he just savored the calm before the inevitable storm, admiring every feature on Pearl’s face, from her content smile to her cute nose, to her beautiful, orange hair.</p>
<p>She started to stir, eyes fluttering open as Pearl woke up, greeted to the sight of Steven in front of her.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Steven.” She greeted with a smile, a hand reaching over to him.</p>
<p>Steven took her hand in his own, leaning over to kiss her cheek.</p>
<p>“Good morning, beautiful~” He said, making the gem giggle softly, a blush on her face.</p>
<p>She sat up in front of him, taking in the presence of the other as she did.</p>
<p>Steven sat up as well, taking both her hands and looking into her eyes.</p>
<p>His smile faded, however, when he realized what today’s itinerary entailed. Pearl reached over, cupping his cheek and caressing him softly as she did.</p>
<p>“It’ll be okay, Steven. I promise.” She assured, kissing his cheek as she did.</p>
<p>“Right. I’m gonna go take a shower, could you meet me in the living room?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>She then hopped off the bed, making her way to the balcony before hopping onto the beach.</p>
<p>Steven got off the bed as well, walking over to his drawers, opening them up and seeing clothes were folded neatly inside them. He grabbed a pair before putting his clothes from last night on and heading downstairs. He saw Amethyst still sleeping on the couch, and Garnet was reading another book, flipping slowly through each page.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Steven.” She greeted, peeking up from her book with a grin.</p>
<p>“Morning, Garnet.” He greeted back, hearing the front door open and seeing Pearl walk in.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Steven!” She said cheerfully with a chuckle, “How are you doing today?”</p>
<p>Steven tensed a bit at Pearl’s acting, but tried to play along, “I’m doing fine Pearl.” He said, glancing over at Garnet, who was unfazed by the whole thing.</p>
<p>“Excellent! I will go fix you some breakfast.” She said before humming and making her way over to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Steven sighed softly, making his way into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him before getting naked and stepping in the shower.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Pearl was in the midst of fixing pancakes, humming to herself as she was preparing the batter for it. It was the least she could do for Steven, knowing how today was going to be for him.</p>
<p>Finally, Amethyst began stirring from her sleep, letting out a yawn and stretching her arms and legs in the air as she laid down. Her head shot up as she saw Pearl in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Awww, P, please tell me you’re making pancakes!” She hopped off the couch, practically scampering to the kitchen beside Pearl.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am. And they’re not ready yet, Amethyst, so calm down.”</p>
<p>The purple gem sighed, “At least let me lick the spoon when you’re done.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, if you leave me alone while I make them.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha!” The short gem left the kitchen, now just resting on the couch, turning on the TV as she waited.</p>
<p>Pearl let out a soft sigh, a smile on her face as she continued baking. She had no idea how much she missed this.</p>
<p>She looked over at Garnet, who just gave a thumbs up at her, without even looking up from her book as she did.</p>
<p>Once Pearl had a bowl of batter done, she went to dropping a few scoops on the pan, watching as they got baked on there. As soon as they were done, Pearl made sure to put them on a separate plate. She kept this up until there were about two and a half plates full, more than enough for Steven, and whoever else was interested in them.</p>
<p>As Pearl promised, once she was finished, she handed Amethyst the spoon of pancake batter, which the gem eagerly lapped up.</p>
<p>As she started to set a plate for Steven, she saw the bathroom door open, out coming a cloud of steam, and Steven, in a new change of clothes.</p>
<p>“Heh Hee-feh!” Amethyst waved to him, her tongue still going to town on the wooden spoon.</p>
<p>“Hey, Amethyst. Morning.” Steven greeted, high fiving the gem as he made his way over to the kitchen.</p>
<p>He took a deep inhale, taking in the smell of the pancakes.</p>
<p>“Wow, this smells great, Pearl.” He said, turning to the gem with a smile.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Steven. Have as much as you want.” She smiled, trying to hide a blush.</p>
<p>“You’re the best.” He grinned, leaning up to kiss her cheek. He then froze in realization at what he did, quickly pulling back as he did.</p>
<p>Pearl’s eyes widened at the kiss, she looked over at Amethyst, but she didn’t seem to notice. She let out a sigh of relief, handing Steven his plate of pancakes, as well as a bottle of maple syrup.</p>
<p>He made his way to the counter, sitting up on it before eagerly chowing down on his breakfast, glazing his pancakes with the syrup as he ate them.</p>
<p>“Morning, guys! What’s up?” Greg asked as he entered the front door, getting their attention.</p>
<p>“Hey dad, morning.” Steven waved, still eating his pancakes.</p>
<p>“Morning, kiddo. Sleep well?” He asked, making his way over to the counter, noticing the food. “Ooh, you mind if I have some?”</p>
<p>“Go right ahead.” Pearl insisted, already serving Greg a plate, watching him practically drown his plate in syrup.</p>
<p>Steven took a moment to swallow what was in his mouth, turning to his dad, “Yeah, I slept well. Really good, actually.” He smiled, resisting the urge to look at Pearl as he said it.</p>
<p>“Well that’s good!” Greg beamed, eating up more of his breakfast. “So, whatcha got planned today?” He asked curiously.</p>
<p>Steven took another forkful of pancakes in his mouth, as if needing a moment to think of a good answer. He looked to Pearl, who gave him an assuring smile, thinking that was what he needed.</p>
<p>“…There’s actually something that I…we need to tell you guys.”</p>
<p>Garnet closed the book, turning around to face the two, knowing full well what Steven was going to say.</p>
<p>Amethyst hummed, having finished licking the spoon and rolling her tongue back in her mouth. She couldn’t help but find herself intrigued at what was going to happen.</p>
<p>Greg cocked an eyebrow, confused, “‘We’? Who do you mean?” He asked, watching as Steven got off his chair, making his way to Pearl behind the kitchen counter.</p>
<p>“Greg, you might want to wait before taking another bite.” Garnet said, turning to Greg, who was about to eat some more, but stopped himself at Garnet’s warning, setting his fork down on his plate.</p>
<p>Steven glanced down for a second, then at Pearl, who he locked hands with. He could feel their eyes on him as the stood beside the pale gem.</p>
<p>“Guys…Pearl and I are…Pearl and I are dating!” He said firmly, bracing himself for what was to come. He squinted his eyes for a second before slowly opening them looking between he three of them.</p>
<p>Garnet looked completely unfazed, turning over to Greg and Amethyst. Both of their mouths were agape, clearly not expecting this news to hit them when they woke up today.</p>
<p>Amethyst was the first one to react, falling back on the floor, laughing and holding her stomach. Steven and Pearl looked at her, worried and flustered.</p>
<p>“Hooooo boy…” Greg cupped his hands to his mouth, eyes wide as he looked down at the counter.</p>
<p>“…Certainly wasn’t expecting that, heheh…”</p>
<p>“Dad, I know this is weird, but Pearl and I decided on this a while ago. We love each other and we want to be with each other.” Steven said firmly, sensing the other’s slight apprehension.</p>
<p>Greg remained quiet, Amethyst’s laughter being the only sound in the room. He took in the situation, inhaling deeply and sharply before exhaling and resting his hands on the counter.</p>
<p>“I mean…I can’t really be the one to tell you how to live your life.”</p>
<p>“But…” Pearl said, anticipating something else after that.</p>
<p>“But…you know how weird this is, right?”</p>
<p>“We don’t care, dad. I love Pearl, and I want to be with her like this.”</p>
<p>“Besides, how old were you when you started dating Rose?” Pearl said confidently, a cocky grin on her face.</p>
<p>Greg was speechless, unsure how to retort, or really react. “…If you two are really happy together, then I’ll support you.” He exhaled, rubbing the back of his head as he still processed this information.</p>
<p>“Greg, I don’t want you to feel appalled by this, or to hate me for it. Frankly, I was surprised as you are when we decided to do this. But I mean, you and I both know how strange love can be.”</p>
<p>Amethyst’s laughter was dying down, prompting Steven and Pearl to look over at her, waiting for her response between her slight gasps of air. She turned to the two, wiping a tear from her eye, the smile on her face disappearing instantly.</p>
<p>“Oh shit, you’re serious.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we are.” Steven said, unimpressed with the other’s behavior.</p>
<p>“Well…damn, I mean, if you like each other that way, then goody for you. It’s whatever, I guess.” She stretched her arms behind hear head.</p>
<p>“Really? You’re fine with this?” Pearl asked, clutching Steven’s hand slightly tighter.</p>
<p>“Psh, I mean yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Amethyst walked over to where Greg was, who still stared at the table, resting his chin in his hands. She rests a hand on his back, giving him an assuring pat as she did.</p>
<p>“You crazy kids can do whatever you want, as long as you’re both cool with it.” Amethyst gave a smile and a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Steven found himself more assured now, seeing none of the react with total outrage. He then remembered the fusion in the room.</p>
<p>“Oh, Garnet, what-“ He turned to look at her, but saw that she wasn’t there.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Steven. She already knows. And she’s fine with it.” Pearl assured with a grin.</p>
<p>“Really? Well, that’s good. So…I guess we should go to Little Homeworld and let them know now?” He asked starting to step out of the kitchen with her.</p>
<p>“That’s the plan.” She leaned over to peck his cheek.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Amethyst and Greg were sitting at the counter together, Amethyst’s cool composure fading, until her face wasn’t that different from Greg’s: pure registration and shock.</p>
<p>“Holy shit…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steven and Pearl then made their way to Little Homeworld, gathering Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth there to deliver them the news of their relationship. The pair stood in front of the three, hand in hand as Steven confessed. Thankfully, he gained more confidence in this thanks to before, so he didn’t seem too panicked about it. Plus, Pearl was there to make him feel safe.</p>
<p>At this point, the sun had risen above the sky, most of Beach City out and about on their daily grind.</p>
<p>“And that’s pretty much it, Pearl and I are together now. And we want to be for as long as we can.” Steven spoke, looking between the three gems. They were silent, staring at Steven and Pearl. The young man was worried something was wrong.</p>
<p>“Does this mean that you and Pearl are going to be a fusion like Garnet?” Peridot asked, the first to say anything between the three of them.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not. I mean, we <em>could</em>, but we’re just together like this.” Steven answered, looking to Pearl who gave a slight nod at him.</p>
<p>“Oh…okay then.” Bismuth said, shrugging, “Good on you two. I’m just glad you managed to find someone, Pearl.” Bismuth grinned, making the slender gem chuckle with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, someone incredible.” Pearl said, turning to Steven and making him blush before leaning over to kiss his cheek. She could hear Bismuth chuckling softly.</p>
<p>“Ugh, come on.” Lapis rolled her eyes, arms crossed. “But like, good for you two and all that.”</p>
<p>“I’m just glad we still have Steven.” Peridot grinned.</p>
<p>A huge weight had been lifted off Steven’s chest, this seemed to be going easier than he thought. “Thanks, guys. We’ll see you around!”</p>
<p>“See ya!” Bismuth waved as she heads back to her forge.</p>
<p>“Later!” Lapis waved, flying off and carrying Peridot with her.</p>
<p>Steven and Pearl waved the three off, standing together in the center of the gem colony.</p>
<p>He turned to Pearl, beyond relieved at how well this was going.</p>
<p>“This is going way better than I thought.” He said.</p>
<p>“Mhm. I told you that you were worrying too much.” Pearl assured, starting to walk, still holding the other’s hand as she did.</p>
<p>“So, next is Connie, yes?” She asked, looking at him.</p>
<p>“Well, I was actually going to tell her last…” Steven said, looking away.</p>
<p>Pearl gave a confused hum, “Steven, who else are you going to tell?” She watched as Steven turned his head in the direction away from Homeworld, towards a certain cave.</p>
<p>Her brow furrowed slightly in realization, stopping in her tracks, “Steven, you don’t have to tell her, you know?”</p>
<p>“I still feel like she needs to know. I mean, you saw how she was when we left.”</p>
<p>“And I’m saying that we don’t need to tell her. It’s just going to get her upset.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care! She still has a right to know, if she’s going to want to be a part of all this!” Steven suddenly yelled at her.</p>
<p>Pearl didn’t seem too fazed, watching Steven relax once more.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. We can go ahead and visit her, I suppose.”</p>
<p>Steven started to take the lead of the two, heading towards the cave on the outskirts of Little Homeworld.</p>
<p>It had been almost a year since Steven was last here, that being when he last fought Jasper. He knew that he had to face this sooner or later, he thought he had prepared for it, but he still felt uneasy as he approached the cave. If Pearl wasn’t there with him, he might not have made it without something happening.</p>
<p>The two walked for almost half an hour before arriving in front of the cave. Steven took a deep breath before exhaling, relaxing himself.</p>
<p>“Jasper! You here?” He cried out; gripping Pearl’s hand tighter as he stood there.</p>
<p>Pearl steeled herself as well, unsure what Jasper would think of this. Not that she cared, but clearly Steven did.</p>
<p>A few seconds passed before the orange gem stepped out of her home, stomping out before approaching the two.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” She asked gruffly, arms crossed as she looked down at them.</p>
<p>Steven tensed up, looking the other gem in the eyes as he stood in front of her.</p>
<p>“Jasper, I came to tell you that Pearl and I…are together.” He said confidently, showing their hands holding as he said that.</p>
<p>Pearl couldn’t lie, it felt nice for Steven to say that with such confidence. She watched Jasper’s face contort in confusion, an eyebrow raising as she looked between the two.</p>
<p>“What are you talking abou-“ Jasper stopped, a grin stretching across her face before a laugh shot out of her. Steven and Pearl watched in confusion as the large gem laughed at them.</p>
<p>“I get it now, my Diamond. You finally managed to convince this stubborn Pearl to know her place!” Jasper said proudly.</p>
<p>Steven’s mouth was agape, appalled by what Jasper said, “What?! No! Absolutely not!!” He said in denial.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that at all! Pearl and I are together, as partners!”</p>
<p>Pearl grit her teeth, doing her best to not hit Jasper right there, “Steven, I told you this was a waste of time.”</p>
<p>“And I’m not your Diamond! How many times do I have to tell you that before it gets into your head?!” Steven let go of Pearl’s hand and started stomping toward Jasper, who looked unfazed by the whole thing. </p>
<p>“Steven! Stop!” Pearl rushed over, grabbing his hand and pulling him away. “Let’s just go! It’s obvious that she doesn’t care, nor does she understand!”</p>
<p>Steven felt Pearl pull him away from Jasper, his body tensing up before relaxing in Pearl’s hold.</p>
<p>“…You’re right. I’m sorry.” Steven exhaled, turning around and heading back to Little Homeworld.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” He said tersely, not even taking Pearl’s hand as he was walking back.</p>
<p>Pearl followed behind, glancing back at Jasper, staring daggers into her before rushing to where Steven was at.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them were back in Little Homeworld, Steven’s hands bunched into fists, and his body tensed up.</p>
<p>Pearl was still right behind Steven, trying to think of what to say to calm him down.</p>
<p>“…Steven, why don’t we take a seat and compose ourselves?” She recommended, looking over at a bench nearby.</p>
<p>Steven stopped, glancing over at the bench before sitting down on it, completely silent the whole time. Pearl took the liberty to sit beside him.</p>
<p>She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hand slowly caressing his back.</p>
<p>“…I just thought I could try and get her back…” Steven exhaled, staring at the ground.</p>
<p>“I understand, you wanted to give her another chance, but sometimes people aren’t going to be turned over just like that.” Pearl said softly, fingers rubbing in circles between his shoulders.</p>
<p>“…You’re more than a pearl.”</p>
<p>“I am a pearl, Steven. And I’ve accepted that, and don’t let it inhibit me. Just like you shouldn’t let what Jasper said inhibit what you do, and what we do together.”</p>
<p>Steven took a deep breath, exhaling for eight seconds as he started to lean back on the bench. He looked up to the blue sky, now just taking in the sounds, smells, and sights before him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Pearl. I shouldn’t have put you through that.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Steven. I’m not mad.” She assured, now leaning against him on the bench. Her hands were on his shoulders, massaging them softly as she sat beside him.</p>
<p>Steven exhaled, feeling the other’s touch as he started to relax. “I dunno, I just felt like she had to know too. You were right.”</p>
<p>“Steven, it’s no big deal, really.” She assured, resting her head against the back of his.</p>
<p>“Let’s just take a break for now, okay?” She recommended, kissing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, letting out a soft sigh as he felt the other’s lips. “Alright, yeah.” He smiled, looking back at her.</p>
<p>He then reached over to cup her cheek, leaning over to press his lips to hers, kissing the Gem deeply. He could hear Pearl let out a surprised hum, but soon felt her reciprocate the kiss back.</p>
<p>She started to move herself on his lap, arms wrapped around Steven as she kissed him back, humming softly as she did.</p>
<p>Steven’s heart was racing, realizing that they were doing this in the middle of Little Homeworld. But at the same time, he couldn’t care less. It actually was a bit of a relief to do this in a public place.</p>
<p>Regardless, his hands were on Pearl’s hips, caressing them as his tongue explored the gem’s mouth. His eyes were shut, ears focused on the gem in his lap, listening to her soft noises. He felt blissful and happy to have her with him like this.</p>
<p>It also filled him with pride, knowing that such a wonderful person was with him like this. It was almost as if he was showing off.</p>
<p>He could faintly hear other gems walking by them, not even stopping to watch them. He felt relief that they didn’t make a big deal, but he also wished somewhat that they would take note of them</p>
<p>Pearl hummed, pulling away from him for a moment, looking into Steven’s eyes, “Steven, what’s this I feel?~” She whispered, knowing full well what was rubbing against her leg.</p>
<p>Steven’s face went completely red, embarrassed beyond belief, “I-I’m sorry, Pearl. I just got so-“</p>
<p>She chuckled at the other’s flushed face, leaning over to peck his cheek. “It’s okay, Steven. But let’s save that for tonight, okay?~”</p>
<p>He gasped softly, face more red as he heard her. He nodded quickly, “Y-Yeah, okay.” He said, hands starting to pull away from her.</p>
<p>“I think I’m ready to keep going.” He said, watching as Pearl got up from him and off the bench.</p>
<p>“Great! Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“Uh, hold up.” Steven said, still sitting down, prompting Pearl to look back at him.</p>
<p>“Could you give me a minute, please?” Steven took out his phone, quickly texting something as he sat down. Also taking a moment to ‘relax’ himself after what happened earlier. He then got up, heading over to Pearl and taking her hand, continuing to walk alongside her.</p>
<p>“What was that about?” She asked, looking over at the young man.</p>
<p>“I was just texting Connie. Letting her know to meet up with us later. And also to calm myself down after what you did earlier~” He shot her a smirk, causing the gem to blush.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see. Well, who’s next that you want to tell? The Diamonds, perhaps?” She asked teasingly.</p>
<p>“Oh, they don’t have to know.” Steven assured, now starting to head to the pier.</p>
<p>On the way there, the two of them passed by various gems across Little Homeworld. All of them greeted Steven and Pearl with a wave. They seemed unfazed at them walking together. Maybe they were accepting, maybe they didn’t care or know. Regardless, it made Steven feel relieved that they didn’t make a big deal about it.</p>
<p>However, the human residents were a different story. Steven didn’t go around telling everyone, but the one’s he did tell had a somewhat similar reaction to Greg’s, albeit on a smaller scale. They kept saying the same thing: “Isn’t she like, your mom?” to which Steven affirmed, leaving whoever asked confused and speechless. He has yet to come across anyone appalled or upset by it. It was a bit more strenuous than confessing to the Gems, but it was still fairly easy. He felt that they could get over it soon enough.</p>
<p>Afterwards, the pair were walking alongside the beach, looking out at the ocean, they were surprised to see that the sun was already starting to set. Guess it took a lot more time than they anticipated to tell people.</p>
<p>“Well, that was easier than you thought, huh?” Pearl said, walking alongside Steven still as they were heading back to the temple.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m happy that people didn’t react too crazy to it.” He said, looking up at Pearl with a smile. He leaned up to peck her cheek.</p>
<p>“But I mean, we still gotta tell Connie.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I know. But I think she’ll be fine with it.” Pearl said confidently.</p>
<p>“Speaking of, where did you say that we would meet her?</p>
<p>“In front of the temple.” He answered, looking over at the temple. Just as he feared, he saw the young girl in question waiting at the stairs for them.</p>
<p>His smiled faltered, noticing her there. As much as he knew he had to tell her, he was hesitant to do so.</p>
<p>Pearl gave his hand a squeeze, letting him know that it’ll be okay, regardless of what happens. She gave him a nod, letting go of his hand to let him go ahead of them.</p>
<p>Steven made his way closer to the temple, seeing Connie turn towards him as he did.</p>
<p>“Hey, Connie.” He said, giving a wave, watching Connie hop down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Steven! I’ve been waiting for almost an hour! What took you?” She asked, sounding concerned and upset. Steven didn’t seem too fazed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, it took a little longer than we thought before we got here.” He answered.</p>
<p>“’We’? Steven, what is this? What did you wanna tell me?” She asked, glancing over at Pearl, who was making her way over to the two.</p>
<p>“I wanted to tell you who it was that I’m with.” The young man said, looking over at Pearl as she approached.</p>
<p>Connie moved aside, expecting Pearl to just be passing through and head up to the house. But she was surprised to see her stop right beside Steven. She then saw the two of them take hands, eyes widened in surprise and her mouth agape as it finally hit her.</p>
<p>“Connie…Pearl and I are together.” Steven said bluntly, doing his best to not seem intimidated or unsettled.</p>
<p>The young girl sat down on the steps, taking in what she just saw. She was in disbelief, trying to hold back her frustrations and confusion. She took a deep breath, looking down at the ground.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Connie, but Pearl and I are dating.”</p>
<p>“…You don’t need to be sorry.” Connie said, lifting her head up at the two.</p>
<p>Pearl gave a concerned hum, letting go of Steven’s hand and sitting beside her.</p>
<p>“Connie, I understand that this is overwhelming, especially after you’ve been interested in Steven. But I’m sorry, this is just what we both decided on.”</p>
<p>Connie tensed up, feeling the other’s touch as she sat down.</p>
<p>“I just…I know I can’t stop you two, and I don’t want to try and get in the way, that’d be awful.”</p>
<p>Steven sat on the other side of Connie, “I didn’t do this to make you mad, Connie.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t say you did.” The young woman said tersely.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about you either. I’m just saying I want us to be just friends.”</p>
<p>Connie took another breath, then exhaled. “I guess it just…feels weird, given that you two are like family.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ve been told.” Steven sighed, “But that doesn’t matter. Pearl and I agreed that we love each other.” He looked over at the white gem, seeing a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“And I love you too, Connie. Just, not in that way.” He tried to assure her.</p>
<p>“I get that, Steven. I’m sorry for making a big deal about it, yesterday.” She got up from the stair, making her way down them.</p>
<p>“Wait, Connie! I don’t want you to be mad or anything!” Steven called out hopefully.</p>
<p>“I’m not mad, Steven! You and Pearl can do whatever you want! I just…need some time to process this. I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Steven and Pearl just watched as the young woman left, heading towards the exit of Beach City, not even taking Lion.</p>
<p>He let out a low groan, an ache in his stomach as he watched her.</p>
<p>“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Pearl assured, rubbing his back. “Connie will be okay. We both know she’s a strong girl. We just need to give her some space to adjust. This is a huge piece of news for her, after all.”</p>
<p>“I know that. I just wish it didn’t have to be so difficult.” He sighed, turning around to the house, heading inside the front door with Pearl.</p>
<p>Greg was sitting on the couch with Amethyst, watching TV together. He looked toward the front door, seeing the two enter.</p>
<p>“Hey, Steven. You feeling okay?” He asked, getting up and moving closer to the young man.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just got done talking to Connie.” He answered, looking up at his father.</p>
<p>“Oh…I see.” Greg rubbed the back of his head, glancing over at Pearl.</p>
<p>“…Kiddo, I want you to be as happy as you want. And if being with Pearl makes you happy, then I don’t wanna stop you.</p>
<p>Steven’s face relaxed as he heard those words, “Really? You mean it?”</p>
<p>Greg nodded, “I mean, it’ll take some getting used to, but yeah.”</p>
<p>Pearl smiled in relief, “Thank you, Greg. We’re happy to hear that.” She leaned down to kiss Steven’s cheek.</p>
<p>Steven couldn’t help but smile as he kissed her back. “Yeah, thanks dad.” He glanced back at the older man.</p>
<p>“And P, I’m happy that you found someone cool to be with.” Amethyst spoke up from the couch.</p>
<p>“Oh, well thank you, Amethyst.” Pearl smiled, feeling a sense of relief after hearing that.</p>
<p>The purple gem gave a thumbs up and a grin. “Just don’t get too crazy when you’re alone.” She chuckled, causing Pearl to flush a bright blue.</p>
<p>“Amethyst!” She cried out defensively.</p>
<p>Steven couldn’t help but smile, looking on at Pearl as he did. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to look at his dad.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about Connie, Steven. She’ll be alright.” He assured, “I mean, this is a huge deal.”</p>
<p>“I know, dad. Thank you.” He hugged the other, assuring him that he was feeling alright.</p>
<p>Greg hugged back, patting the other’s back softly.</p>
<p>“But yeah, just be careful, okay?” He whispered.</p>
<p>Steven pulled back with a sigh, “We will, dad. Don’t worry.” He said firmly, looking into his eyes before pulling away and taking Pearl’s hand.</p>
<p>The gem gasped softly, looking back at Steven, a relieved smile on her face. She then felt herself being led upstairs to Steven’s room. Her face lit up in a blush, realizing what it was that he wanted.</p>
<p>Steven couldn’t help but feel excited, leading Pearl inside his room, locking the door behind him. Meanwhile, the sun was setting outside the last rays of sunlight coming into the bedroom. He was confident that no one would dare try to come upstairs, and that the walls were sound proof.</p>
<p>“I think it’s about time you made true to your promise earlier~” Steven grinned, his hands resting on Pearl’s hips as he kissed along her neck, making the other giggle as she was brought to the bed.</p>
<p>Steven almost pinned her to the mattress, looking into her eyes with a smile as he did. He kicked off his sandals to the floor, lips pressing against her flesh.</p>
<p>“You look as beautiful as always~” He said lowly, making the other gem blush with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Why thank you~ I make sure to look my best for you~” She wrapped her arms around Steven’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss, her tongue slipping inside his mouth as she held him close, humming against him as she did.</p>
<p>Steven eagerly reciprocated, all the while his hands ran up and down Pearl’s form, reaching up to remove her jacket. She allowed him to do that, leaving her in her pants and shirt. She kicked off her own shoes in the process.</p>
<p>She removed his jacket as well, tossing it to the side as she kept making out with him. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling up his stomach and chest as she did.</p>
<p>Steven’s eyes widened at the touch, suddenly pulling away from Pearl. “Wait!” He said, causing Pearl to pull her hands back.</p>
<p>“D-Did I do something? I’m sorry, Steven!”</p>
<p>“No, no, you didn’t do anything. I just…” He took a breath, sitting beside her on the bed.</p>
<p>“…I wanna try going…slower this time.”</p>
<p>Pearl’s face flushed, reaching a hand over to rest on his shoulder. “Of course, Steven. I would love that.” She smiled, leaning over to kiss him once more, sliding in his lap with ease.</p>
<p>Steven happily accepted it, humming softly against her as his hands caressed her hips slowly, all the while he found himself rutting slightly against her as he kissed the gem.</p>
<p>Their tongues circled and embraced each other as they were making out on the bed, all the while Steven’s arousal was rubbing against Pearl’s once again.</p>
<p>They embraced each other, their bodies pressing and rubbing together as they did. Steven’s hands rested on Pearl’s rear as he pulled his mouth away, gasping softly as he looked into her eyes.</p>
<p>He found himself at a loss for words, unable to vocalize how he felt in that moment. Not that he needed to, Pearl already had a good idea of what he would say. The thought of which making the gem blush with a grin.</p>
<p>“I love you, Steven.”</p>
<p>“I…I love you too, Pearl.”</p>
<p>His hands reached down to Pearl’s shirt, grabbing the bottom of it before pulling it up over her head, her bare chest on display for him.</p>
<p>His eyes focused on her flat breasts, her light blue nipples on display for him as he reached a hand down to them, thumb caressing them. He could hear the other’s whimpers and squeaks from the contact, which only served to drive him to keep rubbing.</p>
<p>“Haaah~ St-Steven~” She moaned out, gripping his shoulders tightly as she arched against him.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, he pulled his hand away, hearing Pearl grunt and gasp softly at the lack of contact. A smile was on Steven’s face, happy that he could make the gem feel so good.</p>
<p>His hands then went down to the other’s pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs, leaving her in just a pair of pink panties. Steven couldn’t help but stare at them, biting his lip as he did, his tent rubbing between her legs.</p>
<p>He started to reach down, but quickly felt Pearl’s hand stop his.</p>
<p>“Hold on there, dear. I want to have some fun too~” Pearl looked down at him with a grin, her hands reaching down to strip Steven as well.</p>
<p>She started with his black star shirt, pulling it swiftly above his head, exposing his large, but muscular stomach and chest, she then lifted herself off him, undoing his pants quickly before yanking them off, only his underwear left on.</p>
<p>They were both in their undergarments, holding each other close as they basked in the other’s touch and presence. Pearl had a grin on her face, feeling Steven’s hand near the waistband of her panties.</p>
<p>“<em>Now</em>, you can continue~</p>
<p>He eagerly obliged, pulling down the other’s panties in one motion, leaving the other completely naked in front of him. He tossed the thin garment to the side, now taking in the other’s nudity. He sat up as he looked down at her, eyes scanning down her eyes, chest, and her sex. He found himself unable to say anything, he was too entranced.</p>
<p>“Don’t keep me waiting too long~” Pearl teased, her foot giving his own crotch a playful rub, snapping Steven out of his daze.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t planning on it~” Steven grinned, reaching down to his own under wear, pulling them down and letting his hardness pop out, throbbing eagerly.</p>
<p>Pearl found herself eager to keep going, her legs spread, and her womanhood wet with arousal as she watched Steven carefully.</p>
<p>“Hey Pearl?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Do you think maybe…you could be on top this time?” He asked with a blush, unsure how that sounded.</p>
<p>She let out a hum, a smile then creeping up on her face.</p>
<p>“Of course I can, dearest~” She said, sitting up and pulling the other down on the bed.</p>
<p>Steven felt his heart race as he watched Pearl straddle his waist, his hardness rubbing against the other’s wetness. He bit back a moan, feeling Pearl grinding against her at first. His hands gripped her legs, eyes focused on Pearl’s as he felt her continue grinding.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re amazing~” Steven exhaled, making the other chuckle.</p>
<p>“So are you, you know~”</p>
<p>Pearl then stopped her grinding, lifting herself up off him before lining up his cock with her entrance. She bit her lip, letting out a strained moan before sliding down on his cock.</p>
<p>They both moaned at the sensation, Steven gripping Pearl as he felt her tightness around his member. Pearl bunched her fists as she felt Steven’s impressive cock inside her.</p>
<p>Steven gave Pearl some time to adjust, his hands now moving up to her hips, his hands close to wrapping around her slender waist. He looked up at her pleasured face, giving her a smile as he did.</p>
<p>“I love you, Pearl.”</p>
<p>She smiled back, happy to see the other happy.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Steven.”</p>
<p>She then started lifting herself up on his member, whimpering softly as she did before slamming back down on his cock. She continued this, grunting as she did, hands gripping his shoulders to keep her balanced.</p>
<p>Steven gripped Pearl tighter, feeling her bouncing pick up speed. He grits his teeth, resisting the urge to thrust as well, wanting Pearl to take charge.</p>
<p>And take charge Pearl did, her hands went from his shoulders to his chest, feeling his slightly hairy body as she did. She bounced herself faster on top of him, moan after shrill moan leaving her as she did.</p>
<p>Steven was gasping softly as well, edging closer and closer to climax as he looked up at Pearl. He reached a hand up, taking hers as he looked into her eyes.</p>
<p>Pearl kept going faster and faster, her arousal coating his member and running down his crotch, she opened her eyes back down at Steven, feeling him take her hand as they continued to make love. A pleasured grin settled on her face as she kept riding him.</p>
<p>“P-Pearl! I love you! I’m so close!” Steven warned, his gem glowing slightly as he edged closer to orgasm.</p>
<p>“M-me too!” Pearl returned, now slamming her hips faster and harder against him, feeling herself getting closer and closer. Her gem was glowing as well, her grip on his hand getting tighter.</p>
<p>She started to lean down closer to him, until finally their chests pressed against each other, and Steven was holding her close, slamming himself in time with her.</p>
<p>“Pearl!~”</p>
<p>“Steven!~</p>
<p>They both moaned each other’s names, eyes slammed shut as they both cried out in pleasure, climax hitting them both as they did.</p>
<p>Their forms were covered in light, fusing and melting together for a moment, before they separated back to themselves, laying together on the bed, exhausted and satisfied.</p>
<p>Steven was covered in sweat, panting hotly as he held Pearl close, who was just as exhausted as she laid on top of him.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes, looking down at Pearl weakly, watching as she held on to him as well.</p>
<p>“You…You’re amazing, Pearl~” He commented, watching as she turned her head up to him, leaning to kiss his lips.</p>
<p>“So are you, Steven~ I’m so happy to have you.” She rest her head against his chest, letting out a soft chuckle as she did.</p>
<p>“I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” Steven added, hearing Pearl chuckle at that before he pulled her in close, eyes closed as he felt himself fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Farewell, Beach City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven and Pearl start getting ready to head back on the road, so they start saying their goodbyes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I got everything." Steven remarked, looking into the full suitcase before closing it up. He looked around his old room, letting out a wistful sigh. In less than an hour, he'll be back on the road.</p><p>"You've packed your toothbrush and toothpaste, and all your hygienic items?" Pearl asked, resting a hand on his shoulder as she stood beside him.</p><p>"Yes, Pearl, I've got all that." He assured looking up at the gem beside him.</p><p>"You packed all your clothes?"</p><p>"Yes, I have." He nodded with a stern look.</p><p>"And your medication?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a sigh, "Yes Pearl, I've packed everything." He answered, sounding slightly annoyed.</p><p>"I'm just making sure. Wouldn't want you feeling off while we're out across the country." She reached a hand to cup his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. Instantly, she could see his face brightening up at her touch. She leaned down to peck his lips, smiling as she pulled away, her face flushed.</p><p>Steven reached up to cup her cheek, suddenly pulling Pearl in for another kiss, this one much more heated than before.</p><p>Pearl hummed in surprised as she felt his lips against her own. It didn't take long for her to cave in and kiss back, her arms wrapping around him as she could feel his mouth opening up, his tongue teasing her lips. She eagerly obliged, parting for him as her own tongue danced with his. </p><p>Steven's hands went to Pearl's hips, pulling her close as he massaged her sides. He let out a hum against her, still kissing the gem as he started to slip his fingers down her pants. Pearl didn't say anything, hoping he would just keep going.</p><p>"Guys! You okay up there?" Greg called out from the bottom of the stairs, making the two of them freeze up.</p><p>They looked at each other before hesitantly pulling away. Steven pulled his hand back as his face was flushed red. He let out a soft groan, wishing that his dad just left them be.</p><p>"Yeah, dad! We're fine!" He assured, looking over at his bags.</p><p>"...We can always continue later when we head out." Pearl advised softly, her own cheeks flushed blue as she turned to him.</p><p>"R-Right." Steven nodded, grabbing his bags before heading down the stairs, seeing Greg, Garnet, and Amethyst waiting for them at the bottom. Pearl was right behind him, glancing at the other two gems as she walked down the stairs with him. </p><p>Over the next few days, the information about them being together started to be less of a deal to them, thankfully. Pearl was glad that the two were trusting and happy for them. </p><p>Even Greg thought less and less of it, his only concern being them playing it safe and healthy. Though, he felt he didn't have much to worry about with Pearl in that regard.</p><p>Unfortunately, Connie hasn't tried talking to either of them since then. Even when Steven tried calling her, she wouldn't answer. He just hoped that this didn't mark the end of their friendship.</p><p>Regardless, Steven stood in front of his father, letting out a soft sigh as he looked in his eyes. </p><p>"Welp. Looks like you're heading off again." Greg remarked with a somewhat sad grin.</p><p>"Yup." Steven nodded, staring into the other's face.</p><p>"...Just, try and be safe out there, okay?" Greg said before pulling the other into a hug, which Steven happily accepted.</p><p>"I will, dad. Don't worry." He assured, hugging him back, having set his bag on the floor beside him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Pearl greeted the other gems, clearing her throat as she did.</p><p>"I suppose I'll see you two later." She remarked, now feeling a sudden hug from Amethyst.</p><p>"I know you can handle it, P. But just make sure you don't wear Steve-O out too much in the sack~" She whispered with a chuckle, causing the gem to blush darkly. </p><p>"Amethyst!" </p><p>"And make sure you wear plenty of protection." Garnet added, making Pearl blush even harder, and Amethyst burst into laughter.</p><p>Greg and Steven turned to them, confused. </p><p>"What's going on?" Greg asked, letting go of Steven.</p><p>"Nothing!" Pearl assured, looking down at Amethyst as she collected herself.</p><p>Steven reached down to grab his bag once again, his other hand reached out to take Pearl's as he was about to head out the door.</p><p>She took his hand, following him outside</p><hr/><p>He finished putting his things away in the Dondai, letting out a breath before turning back to the other three, Pearl standing right beside him. The sun was just starting to rise, showing the concerned, but happy faces of Greg, Amethyst, and Garnet.</p><p>"Hope you have fun, Schtoo-ball. And you too, Pearl." Greg leaned in for another hug, making Steven chuckle. Pearl obliged for one, if for no other reason than to make Greg happy.</p><p>He pulled away from them, wiping his eye as he felt a tear come out.</p><p>"Hey, come on dad. We'll be fine." Steven assured.</p><p>"I know, it's just never easy to see your kid leave." He added.</p><p>Amethyst let out a sigh, reaching to pat Greg's back. "I'll take care of him, don't worry." Amethyst assured, looking at the other two.</p><p>"You better be good to each other." Garnet said, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Garnet." Pearl blushed deeply, her own arms crossed as well as she glanced away.</p><p>"Well, I'll see you guys later. Love you." Steven said, now making his way to the other side of the car, opening the driver's door. Pearl was already in the passenger's seat, buckled up and ready. </p><p>Steven buckled up as well, starting up the car. He glanced back at Greg, Amethyst, and Garnet waving in front of the temple. He leaned out the window and gave them one more sad smile and a wave before leaning back inside.</p><p>He turned to Pearl, a smile on his face before leaning over to peck her cheek, making the gem giggle as he did, a blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Steven faced ahead, ready to head out on the road once more. </p><p>"Steven! Wait!"</p><p>He cried out in surprise, lurching away from the window where he heard the sudden call of his name. He began to relax, however, as he realized who it was.</p><p>Connie was right there, her face looking worried as she saw how he reacted to her.</p><p>Pearl rubbed Steven's back, relaxing him as he sat up in his seat.</p><p>He turned off the car, exiting it as he stepped in front of the young girl.</p><p>"I heard you were leaving today, and I wanted to say goodbye." She informed, her face flushed in embarrassment from scaring him.</p><p>Steven took a deep breath, finally getting over it, "Connie, why haven't you been answering me these past few days? I know that me and Pearl together fazed you, but that's still no reason to just ignore me."</p><p>She looked down, hands clasped together as she did. "I know. I was upset, because I wanted to be the one to be with you like that. I know that I shouldn't be mad, but I was." She confessed, head hunched over more. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Steven. I know I acted immature. But I...I still do want to be friends with you. I shouldn't have ignored you trying to get in touch with me. It was very unprofessional and mean." </p><p>Steven's face loosened up, hearing the other as he stood there. "...I wanna be friends with you still, Connie. But you gotta accept that Pearl and I are together, in a relationship."</p><p>"Yes, I do!" Connie quickly assured. "But I mean...you know how strange it is, right?"</p><p>His eyebrows lowered and his arms crossed, "Only if we make it strange."</p><p>"...Fair enough." Connie cleared her throat, "But regardless, I feel bad for just being gone like that, Steven. I want to still be friends with you. Is that okay?" She clenched her hands tighter together, taking a breath as she waited for his answer.</p><p>Steven was quiet for a few seconds, uncrossing his arms as he walked closer to Connie.</p><p>"...Yes. I still want to be friends." Steven assured before wrapping her arms around Connie.</p><p>A smile formed on Connie's face as she hugged back, letting out a relieved breath as she did. </p><p>"Thank you, Steven. I'm sorry for before."</p><p>"Water under the bridge." He assured before pulling away, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. </p><p>"I'll see ya later." He assured, letting go and heading back inside the Dondai, closing the door as he did before rolling down the window.</p><p>"Yeah. Stay safe!" Connie returned as she watched him begin to drive off and out of Beach City.</p><p>Steven glanced in the rearview mirror, watching as Connie joined Greg and the rest in waving him goodbye. </p><p>All the while, Pearl sat there, relaxing in her seat as they drove away. She had a faint smile on her face as she turned to Steven.</p><p>"That was a very nice thing you did." She remarked.</p><p>Steven shrugged, "I mean, I can only imagine what she's been feeling since we announced ourselves to her." </p><p>"True." Pearl glanced out the window, seeing the last building in town pass them as they left Beach City. Back on the road once more.</p><hr/><p>A good half hour passed, the two of them quiet as they drove, lush country landscape on either side of them and not another car for miles. </p><p>It started giving Pearl some rather unsavory thoughts.</p><p>"Steven?" She spoke up, getting the young man's attention as he drove.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I was thinking we could try something." Her face was already flushing blue, hands clasped together.</p><p>"Something like what?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well...we still need to continue what we were doing this morning, correct?~" </p><p>Steven took a few seconds to realize what she meant, almost immediately making his face flush when he did. "Y-Yeah. I mean, when we get to a hotel or something we can-"</p><p>"Now, Steven. I want it now." Pearl said firmly, resting a hand on the other's crotch, making him whimper in surprise.</p><p>Slowly she began to caress his clothed member, a knowing grin on her face as she did.</p><p>"P-Pearl! I'm driving!" Steven bit his lip, already feeling himself get hard at Pearl's touch.</p><p>"Then pull over~" She practically commanded, leaning up to his ear in a whisper as she did.</p><p>Steven's heart raced, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to think about what to do. He could feel Pearl rubbing him slightly faster, as well as her hot breath teasing his neck.</p><p>He finally caved in, pulling over the side of the road quickly. He threw the vehicle into park before hopping out of the car and right out of Pearl's hold.</p><p>Pearl watched as he began walking around to the other side of the car, shivering in excitement as she did. She watched him pull the door open before taking Pearl's hand and practically yanking her out.</p><p>"Oh!" She cried out in surprise before being pushed against the side of the car. She found herself panting softly in excitement, mouth agape as she did, looking down at Steven.</p><p>He looked up at her, a soft but stern look in his eyes as his hands moved to her pants, wasting no time as he quickly began undoing them, all the while he could hear the other gem whimper and hum in excitement as her panties were on display for him.</p><p>"S-Steven~" She moaned out, her arms resting above her head as she let the young man do what he wanted to her.</p><p>With a grunt, Steven gripped the pink garment, and ripped it off Pearl's body, making her cry out in surprise once more. </p><p>Her bare, ready sex was on display for the young man, and Steven was absolutely going to take advantage of it.</p><p>He quickly undid his jeans and underwear, dropping them on the ground and letting his hardness pop free. His eyes focused on the other's sex, which was just a little higher than his tip. He then grabbed her hips, pulling down and making Pearl squat in front of him so he could fuck her easier.</p><p>As soon as she was an appropriate height, Steven slammed himself into her, both letting out a pleasured hum as he did.</p><p>"Fuck, Pearl~" He moaned, gritting his teeth as he kept thrusting into the other's cunt.</p><p>Pearl reached up to grab the top of the car, legs squatted as she felt Steven thrusting faster and harder inside her. Her mouth was agape as moan after moan left her, her face flushed as she did.</p><p>Steven then reached one of his hands to pull Pearl's top down, exposing her breasts to him. He leaned his face towards her, taking one of her nipples in her mouth, lightly suckling it as he kept pounding into her.</p><p>Pearl's moaning grew more shrill, one of her hands now in Steven's hair as she pulled him closer, her breathing growing more ragged as she arched against him. The feeling of his tongue sent jolts of pleasure up her back. "St-Steven!~" She cried out in a shrill moan, her body shaking slightly.</p><p>"Steven, Steven!" She called out, prompting the young man to turn up at her, lips pulling away from her chest with a wet pop.</p><p>"Y-Yeah?" He asked, still thrusting into her.</p><p>She was still gasping in pleasure, trying to fully register what she was going to say. Her half-lidded eyes looked into his as she bit her lip.</p><p>"Ca...Call me 'mommy'~" She grinned knowingly, her face flushed once more as she said it.</p><p>Steven was just as flustered, his thrusts slowing down slightly. But he would be lying if he said the thought hadn't occurred to him.</p><p>After a few seconds, he began to pick up the pace once more, gritting softly as he rest his face against her chest.</p><p>"M-Mommy~ Mommy, please!~" He grunted, his face still blushing as he slammed into her over and over, his face buried against her as he did.</p><p>Pearl had a pleasured smile on her face, hearing those words from him made her metaphorical heart race, knowing that he thought so highly of her. </p><p>"Y-Yes, dear~ Let mommy make you feel good~" She said lowly, rubbing the back of his head as he kept pounding into her. She could do he was close.</p><p>"Haaah!~ Mommy! I'm gonna cum!~" Steven warned, clutching Pearl's hips tighter as he pressed himself more against her form.</p><p>"Do it, Steven! Fill your mommy up with your cum!~" Pearl practically demanded, her legs shaking slightly as she was on the cusp of climax herself.</p><p>After a few more seconds of friction between them, Steven cried out as he slammed into Pearl one last time, pumping himself into her as he did. "Mommyyy!~" Steven gritted out, his cock shooting load after load inside her.</p><p>Pearl's head shot back as well, letting out a cry of ecstasy as she came, her cunt milking the other's cock for all it had. Her body tensed up as she came, still holding the other's head close to her chest.</p><p>They soon were both coming down from their orgasms, gasping softly for breath as they held each other close. Steven was gasping softly against Pearl, his forehead resting against her chest as he did. Pearl kept both of them standing, leaning her back against the car as the sun shined above them.</p><p>Finally, Steven was the first to start moving, tilting his head up at Pearl. "Pearl..." He exhaled, prompting the other gem to look down at him.</p><p>He leaned up to press his lips to hers, his arms wrapping tightly around her as he did. He could feel the other kiss back, all the while he pulled himself out of her.</p><p>After a few seconds of intimacy, Steven pulled his face away, looking into the other's eyes with her mouth agape, gasping hotly and lowly.</p><p>"You're amazing. I love you~" He smiled, noticing how the words made Pearl's face light up blue.</p><p>"...I love you too, Steven. You're incredible~" She returned, leaning down to press her lips to his, feeling him kiss back until she pulled them away.</p><p>"But don't think we're done here~ Shall we continue inside?" She asked, glancing at the back area of the Dondai.</p><p>Steven couldn't help but chuckle, "What's the rush? We got all the time in the world~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are interested in commissioning a writing piece from me, feel free to DM me on here, or visit my Twitter: https://twitter.com/ProteinBlob</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>